Stay With Me
by GollyLikeWoah
Summary: It takes a major event for Gail and Holly to see what they have is special. Will Gail run? If she does will Holly stick around and bring the cat down from the tree? Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic! Please leave feedback! I just love Golly! This will be quite a long story, so join me! **

**The big section in italics is a flashback! **

**Chapter 1 **

"Holly…"

"Gail? Gail stay with me!" Holly shouted as she tried to stop the bleeding, tears streamed down her face as Gail was coming in and out of consciousness. Holly knew the wound was bad, a bullet to the neck was never good, but Gail was stubborn, she had wanted to see Holly in her _natural environment_, the morgue. What neither of them expected ,as the sassy police officer strutted to Holly… was Holly's intern to pull out a gun and point it directly at the doctor.

"_Damn it Holly Stewart I love you! How can you be with her?! When you can have me?!" He stood there by the door, a wild look in his eyes, his black scrubs stuck to his body, he continued to rant on "I LOVE YOU, why can't you see that?! You are not gay Dr Stewart! YOU. ARE. NOT. GAY. YOU. ARE. MINE" he was screaming at this point. Gail was standing protectively in front of Holly. _

_"I am sorry James, please calm down, we can go and talk, like adults, I am gay but that doesn't mean we can't be friends!" Holly was grasping anything that popped into her head just to keep James distracted. _

_"Sir please put the weapon down, this is not going to end well for you if you don't, and personally I don't like paperwork all that much" Gail had her hand on her gun ready to draw if necessary. James glared at the brunette _"_sweetheart are you going to let her talk to me like that? I am your lover after all" he had a glint in his eye that made Gail's stomach turn. _

_James stepped closer, the blonde aimed her gun at him as Holly tried to retreat backwards "Sir please drop your weapon, I don't w_ant to shoot you" _Gail kept her voice calm and even in this danger Holly was in awe of her bravery. _

_It all happened in slow motion, the intern fired and so did Gail, she shot him straight __in the head… Then, Holly blinked and saw Gail drop to the floor, she ran forward and saw the blood oozing out of her neck._

"Holly… Holly… I love you" Gail stammered before blacking out.

"GAIL?! GAIL?!" Holly's voice dropped to a whisper "baby, I love you, fight through this, I love you" she kissed Gail's forehead as the paramedics ran in.

**Chapter 2 will be up this evening before 10pm GMT! Hope you stick around for it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I don't know much about medical...stuff, so I did my best! Enjoy! **

**It will get better I promise!**

**Chapter 2**

"She's bleeding out, we need to stop the blood flow" the paramedics were applying pressure to Gail's neck as the ambulance sped through the streets of Toronto. Gail's uniform and hands were covered in blood, she lay there trance like unable to move, her only thoughts were of Holly, how much she had to say to her, how much she wanted her.

Holly was ushered out of the ambulance, the paramedics ran through the doors of the hospital and Gail was taken straight to the operation room.

Holly was pacing up and down the waiting room, she didn't want to think the worst, she had to think positive, but how could she? Gail saved her life and was on the brink of death, as she, Holly stood here unharmed. _'how could I be so stupid?! I should have done something! I am a coward!' _Holly thought to herself. The brunette had gone over the event numerous times in her head and to the detectives. It was a simple kill or be killed situation and Gail had done her duty to protect and serve.

Oliver entered the waiting room as Holly was about to torture herself more for being so helpless, "Hey darlin' how are you holding up?" she gave a small smile, but Oliver wasn't fooled so easily he could see the pain and worry in her eyes, anyone could. "Sweetheart she's a fighter, she's also a pain in the ass but she's _our_ pain in the ass!" Holly chuckled, Oliver fist pumped in victory of making the doctor laugh. The doctor entered the waiting room,

"Hello, I am Gail's surgeon and I would just like to say that the surgery was a success, but we will have to keep an eye on her, the next 48 hours are crucial. She will be in critical care until we are certain her health is stable." Holly zoned out, '_Gail was alive, her Gail, she was going to see her beautiful pale face and soon she was going to be able to tell her, tell her she loved her, this time without any life threatening injuries getting in the way' _she finally let the tears fall, she smiled and Oliver pulled her into a fatherly hug "I told you darlin,' she's a fighter" Oliver whispered.

Dr Stewart entered Gail's room, what she saw broke her heart, tubes were covering the blonde, machines were beeping, and Gail...oh Gail was sleeping, looking as peaceful as anyone could with all the machines and tubes. Holly walked over to Gail and sat in the chair by her bed and held her hand, "you scared me you beautiful, sexy, smart pain in the ass" the brunette whispered, she kissed the officers knuckles.

* * *

><p><em>Early next morning<em>

"Holly?" the blonde looked around groggily before looking at Holly and she smiled at what she saw, Holly had fallen asleep still holding her hand, she was snoring softly, and her hair was across her face _'adorable' _Gail thought to herself. Holly stirred, and realized the limp hand she was holding the night before was squeezing back.

"Gail?! Oh my god! Gail! You're awake! I LOVE YOU" she blurted out the last part before she could think. Gail stared at her, and Holly's eyes went wide with shock her big brown eyes reflected fear and love all in one.

"Calm down nerd, but I do recall you calling me beautiful, sexy and smart and nerds are always right so I have to agree with you... I love you too" Holly stared at her, the words felt so natural, those three little words that both of them were so afraid of saying, and here they were, saying _I love you_. Holly gave her signature crooked smile and responded with"Um I do recall calling you a pain in the ass as well" Gail laughed, before her look of joy turned to pain and Holly ran out to look for the doctor.

**So there it is! I am enjoying writing about these two and I plan to continue if you guys like it! 3rd chapter may be up soon... I. Can't. Stop. Writing! Thank you to the followers and thank you for the favorites oh and that one worded review actually put a smile on my face! **

**Thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again I know nothing about surgery's, bullet injuries or anything medical but I am trying my best!**

**Here is chapter 3, enjoy!**

**Chapter 3 **

Holly and the doctor rushed into Gail's room to see her having a seizure, the doctor was shouting instructions at the rest of his team, while Holly stood to the side watching in horror as they tried to control Gail's seizures. Holly knew that the seizures Gail was having could kill her, she had seen enough bodies on her autopsy table and years of medical training to know that Gail had a very slim chance of surviving if the doctors didn't get her under control now.

The fast beeps that were coming from the heart monitor flat-lined "No! You can not do this Gail! You can't leave, NO!" Holly collapsed to the ground and cried, tears after tears,

"One, two, three,one,two three" the doctor was performing CPR, "One more time! One,two,three,one, two, three" a steady beep came from the monitor, Holly looked up, "straight to surgery, we need to remove the remainder of the bullet now!" the doctor yelled, before Gail was taken back into the operation room.

"Excuse me Sir?" Steve looked up at the doctor, "I'm Dr Cal, Gail is currently undergoing surgery to remove the remainder of the bullet, it split in two when she was hit, it is the very first time we have had a case like this." the detective stared at Dr Cal, "She will be out in the next few hours but there is a brunette in need of comfort in Miss Peck's room" with that the doctor left.

"Holly? Holly are you in here?" Steve asked into the darkness, he heard a sob coming from the corner of the room, he flicked the light on and saw Holly curled up in the corner crying, knee's up to her chest and arms wrapped around them as tight as possible. "Holly she's going to be okay, they're removing the second part of the bullet as we speak, why they didn't tell us first, I will never know, but Holly, she is going to be okay" Steve sat on the floor next to Holly and pulled her into his side, Holly turned into Steve, flung her arms around him and cried "shh, it's going to be okay" he whispered to her "she's going to be okay Holly, I promise".

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

Holly was pacing , Steve was pacing, Traci was pacing, Oliver was pacing, Dov was pacing, it seemed like the majority of 15 division were pacing up and down the waiting room waiting to hear about Gail. After Holly had pulled herself together, she couldn't help the empty feeling she felt in her heart, like something was missing...like something had _died. _She felt numb to everything and everyone.

"We have removed the remainder of the bullet and I am certain that Miss Peck will make a full recovery but she will still need to remain in hospital for a few days just so we can observe her and to ensure that there will be no further complications, you may go and see her now, but she is still heavily sedated so she may not wake up for a few hours" Dr Cal gave a small tight smile and left.

Traci embraced Holly, who cried in relief, "I thought I was going to lose her Traci" the brunette sobbed into her shoulder, the detective rubbed soothing circles on her back,

"Gail Peck doesn't go down without a fight, now come on lets go see that stubborn blond" Holly chuckled a little and went to see Gail.

Holly still had that empty feeling in her heart, she still felt numb, Gail was going to be okay, so why did she _still_ feel so empty? She looked at Gail sleeping, she looked so beautiful... _'What is going on with me? Gail is going to be okay, I love her and she loves me, so why can't I shake this feeling of emptiness?' _There was something wrong and Holly knew it.

**Things are looking up... Or are they? **

**I'm not really on a schedule, but chapter 4 will be up tomorrow evening, it will be lighter and we will see what's going on with Holly!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is early I am aware!  
><strong>

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Baby? Are you okay? Do you need anything?" Holly was whispering to Gail. The blonde had woken up an hour ago and hadn't spoken a word to anyone. She smiled at Holly,"just you", Holly smiled from ear to ear she was sure if anyone saw the smile on her face right now they'd think she had problems.

"Holly I-" Gail couldn't continue because the brunette had interrupted,

"Gail it's okay if you don't feel the same way, I mean you were shot and then you died and then you came back to life, I mean it's been traumatic, so I understand, we can go back to being best friends and-" this time it was Gail who interrupted Holly's rambling, but with a soft tender kiss, Gail cupped Holly's face and rested her forehead against Holly's, ignoring the throbbing she could feel in her neck., "Holly you are a nerd, my nerd, a smart, beautiful, sexy librarian looking nerd, but sometimes-" Gail paused and looked into Holly's chocolate brown eyes, she saw passion, love and slight confusion "- you can be so stupid" Holly looked Gail in the eye and saw she wasn't playing around, "stupid?" Holly looked a little hurt, this wasn't what Gail wanted to do,

"Hol, can't you see I am crazy about you? Gail kissed Holly gently _"_I" _kiss_ "love" _kiss_ "you" _kiss_ "Holly" _kiss _"Stewart" Gail was still cupping Holly's face and their foreheads still touching, Holly finally breathed, she didn't realise she'd stopped. "Hol? What's wrong?" Gail looked at Holly with concern and backed off slightly but decided to hold her hand.

"Gail...You died...You _died _and when you died... A part of me did too, I feel so numb and empty inside, i'm scared, I can't feel anything anymore Gail, I can't-" Holly started sobbing, Gail was still processing what Holly had just said, and decided there was one way to check whether Holly was truly numb and empty inside, Gail grabbed Holly and pulled her in for a passionate kiss, Gail's tongue danced at Holly's bottom lip, demanding entrance which Holly granted, their tongues were duelling for dominance, Gail pulled Holly on top of her so the brunette was on her knees, one leg between Gail's and the other straddling her left leg being careful to make sure she didn't injure Gail. Holly moaned into Gail's mouth and she felt the blonde smile and break the kiss, "so Dr Stewart judging by your reaction and soaked panties, I say you can definitely feel, but i'm no doctor" Holly shyly looked away, maybe all she needed was to feel Gail, to feel her lips against her own, to feel Gail responding to her. "Gail...I do love you, I'm most likely still in shock from-"

"-the amazing kiss, I know Holly, I am skilled in _that_ _department_" Gail winked at Holly who playfully shoved her shoulder,

"behave you! I am trying to tell you that I'm not second guessing us, I just need to spend more time with you, I want you to let me look after you, so I know that you're recovering, to know that...you're _alive_" Holly whispered the last word so quietly Gail wasn't sure if she'd said them or not.

"Right doctor, not that this view isn't awesome, I am sure this looks a little _dodgy_. Holly, I would do anything for you not to feel empty or numb because of me, so if playing patient and nurse will help you then so be it" Holly leaned down and planted a kiss on Gail's nose and then lips before getting up to sit on the chair,

"Gail your nose is small and all cute, awww don't pout, it makes you look even more adorable" Holly cooed at Gail.

"I am not cute or adorable Holly, I am the badass cop who eats criminals for breakfast" Gail said through pouted lips, Holly leaned forward and kissed Gail's pout away and whispered in her ear

"Honey don't worry, your secret is safe with me".

**I felt like Holly needed to be vulnerable and unsure and Gail to be totally honest about her feelings, just to switch it up, for now. They're both in their own little world at the moment Gail's barriers are none existent and so are Holly's.**

**I don't mind writing angst but sometimes, a little lighthearted banter is needed!**

**I hope you're enjoying this so far! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the reviews, they're motivating me to keep writing!**

**Chapter 5 **

Gail was trying to get Holly to leave so she could go home to shower, eat and get some sleep in her own bed,"Holly go home, I'll be okay, you need to rest",

"Gail, I am not leaving, I'll be fine here" Holly said, but her voice gave away just how tired she was.

"Holly seriously, I will get Steve to drag you out of here" Gail stared at Holly who held her ground, she decided to approach her differently "baby-" she said softly "it's 6pm, please go home and get some rest, take a nice warm shower and get something to eat, you can come back and see me in the morning, I'll have my cellphone right next to me" Holly looked at Gail, she really loved this woman, she was her everything, her world, they had been best friends for half a year and now... What were they now? Still best friends of course, but they had said they loved each other, and kissed, the kisses were the biggest sign that said 'WE ARE MORE THAN BEST FRIENDS'.

"Okay honey" Holly replied quietly,

"Oh thank god. You were starting to smell" Gail dead-panned before bursting out laughing and Holly followed only moments after.

Holly gave Gail a quick peck on the lips before picking up her things and heading to the door "text me if you need anything"

"I will, oh and Holly?" Holly turned around,

"Yeah?",

"I love you" Holly smiled, it warmed her heart to see Gail so open to her emotions, she walked back over and gave Gail a short but passionate kiss,

"I love you too" she turned away and left.

_'Holly: I'm home now, about to take a long warm shower xx' _

Gail had a hard time getting the images of Holly in the shower out of her head, her long curls cascading over her shoulders... The way the water trickled down her flat, toned stomach and down to-, Gail shook her head, she couldn't be thinking of Holly like that when they had so much talking to do, she quickly tapped out a reply, '_Gail: Okay babe xx'._

_Few hours later_

"Gail? Gail!" she knew the familiar strict voice like she knew which stores sold cheese-puffs, Elaine Peck was here, Gail shuddered,

"hello mother, to what do I owe this pleasure?" her voice dripped in sarcasm,

"don't be so silly Gail, you were shot, I came to see how you were" Elaine Peck was up to something, she never visited when she was abducted by Perik, so Gail was onto her the moment she saw her.

"What do you want mother?" Gail sighed, she was exhausted, she wanted to send Holly a text before she allowed herself to succumb to sleep, Elaine's eyes burned into Gail's icy blue eyes,

"I want you to accept an award for bravery and for saving Dr Stewart's life knowing you yourself could have been killed, it will look great on your record, Weston will surely give you a second chance, most importantly, you are a Peck and we have expectations-" '_peckspectations, Gail thought' _ "-from you" Gail stared at her, she could feel her blood boiling, she was getting very angry very quickly,

"No, I will not accept an award, I was doing my job like any other officer so no mother, I will not accept it and I sure as hell don't care what _Weston _thinks, because Weston is an asshole",

"It should be an honor Gail and you should be happy that Weston is even considering a second date, I don't see anyone else giving you a better offer, you should just accept him, he's the best _you _can get" with that said the Superintendent left the room, Gail felt broken and weak, her eyes watery from the tears threatening to fall _'I'm not good enough for anyone, I can't be loved, I am a ice queen, who could possibly love me? I am nothing' _Gail's thoughts were on a roll, tears streamed down her face, she knew she shouldn't let what her mother said affect her, she was used to being belittled, especially at family dinners, but today Elaine Peck had said out loud one of Gail's deepest thoughts the one that was in her subconscious and nagged at her all the time..that she wasn't _good enough _for _anyone_. _'Gail: Goodnight Holly'._

Holly looked at her screen, she found it odd that the blonde hadn't made a sarcastic comment or said anything more, not even any kisses on the end of her message, she guessed that Gail was just tired, she typed out a quick reply before rolling over and falling into a peaceful slumber, '_Holly: Goodnight Gail xx' . _Gail allowed the tears to continue flowing, she lay down and stared at the ceiling, she was feeling drowsy from the pain medication and slipped into a restless slumber.

**There you have it! I can tell you now, I love these two together so just hold on! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow I am blown over by the response to this! **

**Guest: Yep I know! I've been reading other fanfic's for a while now and I decided to start mine differently! Thank you for reading :)  
><strong>

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 6 **

Holly yawned and stretched in her queen size bed, she felt content, she knew that her and Gail had a lot of talking to do but right now she was happy just the way they were... _together. _She rolled over and picked her phone up, her brows furrowed in confusion she had multiple messages from Gail and a few missed calls, they were sent early this morning, while Holly was sleeping.

'_Gail: I'm sorry Holly_'

_'Gail: You deserve better'_

'_Gail: I am a total screw up'_

_'Gail: You can do better than me, find someone who can love you like you should be loved'_

_'Gail: I love you'_

Holly's eyes went wide, she cursed herself for not keeping her phone on loud so she could have responded earlier, '_should I text or call? Would she even answer? I'll try both' _

_'Holly: Sweetie, are you okay? xx' _

Holly jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom and started to get ready, she decided to wear cuffed skinny sweatpants and a black oversized jumper, she was going to the hospital not to a fashion show after all. She checked her phone it had been fifteen minutes since she had text Gail and she still had no response, Holly decided to call her, she knew the call was going through, but Gail wasn't answering, it was 11am on a Saturday, even though Gail was in hospital she should be awake by now, the brunette thought. Holly grabbed her keys and pulled on her black combat boots, '_Gail had been horrified that she didn't have a pair of black leather combat boots, and took it upon herself to buy her a pair' _ she smiled as she remembered that day, she had told Gail that she had loads of combat boots but Gail had insisted that she would buy her a unique pair of black leather ones, ignoring the brunettes protests, she turned up with a gorgeous pair, and true to her word they were unique, on the inside of the tongue was a message sewn in '_To My Nerd, Love Gail' _it was so innocent and simple it made Holly's heart sore every time she read it. After her mini flashback Holly left her apartment and headed to the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>At the hospital<em>

"Miss Stewart, what can I help you with?" Dr Cal had spotted Holly and had walked over to her,

"Oh I'm here to see Gail and please call me Holly", Dr Cal looked mildly surprised which confused Holly,

"Holly, Miss Peck discharged herself early this morning, AMA" Holly stopped breathing, why hadn't Gail told her? More importantly _where _was Gail.

"Oh, okay thank you Dr Cal" he nodded and was walking away when he turned back around,

"I think she may have left because of Superintendent Peck, I wasn't snooping but I went to check on Miss Peck when I heard her mother talking, what she said wasn't pretty, she didn't say a word to anyone for the whole evening, and this morning she just left" Holly slowly nodded and Dr Cal walked away.

Gail had been staring at her phone, Holly had tried to call her and had left her a message, she just couldn't let her in, she was putting up those barriers, she didn't want to hurt Holly or for Holly to realize that she didn't want her, she wasn't enough for her, she wasn't enough for anyone, she curled up in the corner of her room, her entire apartment was submerged in darkness, the only sound was from the cars on the street, her eyes watered and fresh tears were streaming down her face.

_'Holly: Please answer me, don't push me away Gail,I love you and only you xx', _Gail continued to cry she could tell from the crack in the curtains that it was getting dark outside, but she didn't care, all she felt was pain, things had been going great for her, but her mother had to ruin it, to call out all her insecurities even Nick left her and said she wasn't _'girlfriend material'_, he was right she wasn't anything, she didn't deserve to be happy.

**Thanks for reading! :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>Holly had been pacing the length of her lounge for what felt like hours, she had her phone clutched in her hand, waiting to hear from Gail, she had tried to call her multiple times but no luck. She was worried, and the officer being injured only added to her worries, she had to see if Gail was okay, then she remembered the blonde had given her a spare set of keys to her apartment when she was working a case a while back, Gail's apartment was closer to the station so it was easier for Holly to be able to sleep and get to the lab with only a few minutes notice. <em>'What if Gail just needs some space? I shouldn't let myself into her apartment, but...I just want to see if she's okay, surely that's a good reason' <em>with those thoughts Holly grabbed her keys and headed out of her apartment, with only Gail on her mind.

* * *

><p>Gail was still crying on the floor, she felt so worthless, and that was how Holly found her short haired blonde when she slowly walked into the room making sure to announce herself so she didn't frighten her, she sat next to Gail and held her tightly, Gail tensed but then eased into Holly's loving embrace throwing her arms around Holly and clutching at the material on her back, Holly gently moved Gail into her lap,<p>

"Holly.." she said groggily, Holly was rubbing circles into Gail's back while her head was resting in the crook of Holly's neck,

"I'm here Gail, I will always be here" Gail sobbed even harder and Holly continued to comfort her, "it's okay honey, I'm here, I'm here" she kissed the top of Gail's head, they sat there for a while, Holly knew that they had to talk about what had happened but now was not the time, Gail needed her and she was as sure as her degree's that she was not about to throw that away by mentioning Superintendent Elaine Peck. Holly heard Gail's breathing even out, she was snoring softly, Holly lifted her slowly and carried her in a bridal carry, she pulled back the covers on Gail's bed and gently lowered her, she covered Gail up and kissed her forehead, Holly wanted to keep an eye on her so she settled into the chair by the window, which was a big cushy armchair pushed close to the heater, Holly chuckled quietly she could imagine Gail with a blanket curled up reading some novel on crime, correcting the errors the author had made, in a very matter of fact tone in her voice... Oh she really did love Gail and it broke her in every way possible to see Gail in so much pain, she seemed so conflicted with herself, Holly knew enough to see that Gail was fighting a bigger battle than she let on and she hoped that Gail would let her fight beside her.

Holly had been lost in her own thoughts for a while when she heard Gail move under the comforter,

"Holly? Why are you so far away? It's illegal, I'm making it a law for you to be closer to me" Gail said sleepily, Holly smiled at how cute Gail could be when she was vulnerable but it would have been even better if it was under different circumstances,

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to injure yourself in your sleep so I um was going to stay up" Holly said sheepishly,

"Hol, I need you" sleepiness still evident in her voice, Holly didn't hesitate she lay down next to Gail who cuddled into her side, Holly wrapped her arms around her,

"we are so talking in the morning officer" Gail squirmed a little but Holly held on, Gail finally gave up trying to get away before saying,

"you got it nerd, but I should report you for breaking and entering",

"I used the key so I'd hardly call it breaking and entering", Gail leaned her head up and Holly met her half way for a tender kiss, nothing romantic, just assurance that no matter what storm was coming, they would go through it together,

"night Hol"

"night Gail", they both fell asleep in a tight embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>So what will happen when morning arrives?! Find out on Friday! I want to leave some suspense as I've been updating like crazy these past few days! <strong>

**As always thank you so much for reading and for your kind words! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this is early but I've had time to write, so here you go it's also longer than usual, what can I say I am really enjoying writing about Golly!  
><strong>

**Guest: Yep Gail's mum is mean! I agree Weston is indeed a tit! Ah yes of course I want Gail and Holly together! You'll just have to wait and see what the future holds :) thank you for your review!**

**ellec77: Thank you so much for your review! As a writer I find reviews important to know how the readers are feeling about my writing!**

**AmandaRalp: I'm glad you do! Thank you for your review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 8**

Gail slowly opened her eyes, they felt puffy, for a moment she was confused but then she remembered what happened with her mother and the events of yesterday..._Holly _and that's when she felt the warmth of another body spooning her from behind, Holly nuzzled her nose into Gail's neck, she didn't freak out, in fact she was right where she wanted to be, in Holly's arms.

"Mmm, morning beautiful" Holly whispered sleepily into Gail's ear, Gail turned so her body was now facing Holly,

"morning lunchbox" Holly opened her eyes and took in Gail's face, she looked exhausted, her eyes were puffy and still red from all the crying the night before, _'oh Gail, what is going on in that beautiful mind of yours?' _Holly thought to herself and just as she was about to start thinking of good ways to start off _'the talk' _Gail kissed her, she kissed her with so much passion Holly's mind went blank, Gail moved under the comforter so she was now straddling Holly's thighs,

"Gail-" Holly said breaking the kiss, but before she could finish Gail decided to move to her neck, kissing her way down then back up, she nibbled on Holly's ear before moving to her pulse point biting then soothing it over with her tongue, Holly sucked in her breathe, she could feel every nerve ending on fire, oh god she wanted Gail so badly, but her logic kicked in,

"Gail as much as I'd love to continue this, we really need to talk", Gail backed off, the throbbing in her neck had worsened so she wasn't going to argue about stopping, she crossed her legs and faced Holly, "okay lets talk", Holly took a deep breath to calm herself,

"Gail why did you ignore me? I was worried sick about you", Holly knew why the blonde had ignored her but she wanted Gail to tell her _what_ her mother had said,

"I was scared" Gail's short answer caused Holly to frown,

"Gail I really want to get to the bottom of what made you run, so we can work on preventing it happening again",

"My mother came to visit me" Gail said quietly, Holly sat up and mirrored Gail's position she held onto the blonde's hands, Gail continued, "she said that I should accept an award for saving your life and that there were expectations of me because I'm a Peck-"

"Peckspectations" Holly thought she'd said that under her breath but realised she said it out loud, she blushed and apologised, Gail kissed her apology away, before continuing,

"yes nerd, Peckspectations, she said that once I accepted the award _Weston_ would go on a second _date _with me, she said he was the best I could get and I should just settle for him" Holly squeezed Gail's hands encouraging her to continue, she knew how hard this was for Gail as she hadn't looked Holly in the eye since speaking,

"she made me feel so worthless Holly, I just felt...No I just feel like I'm not enough for you, that you deserve someone better than me" Gail said quietly letting the tears stream down her face, her barriers were completely gone, Holly had demolished them and she didn't mind,

"Gail you are more than enough for me, you are not worthless you are priceless, I love you, just the other day I was thinking about how you're my world, yes it may sound cheesy but really Gail I love you so much, which is why I freaked out when you started ignoring me, we've been best friends for a while now and we were best friends before we became...this, what your mother said to you was out of line, the only expectations you should be living up to are _your own_", Holly was looking Gail straight in the eye, and Gail could feel every word touching her heart,

"I'm sorry for being such a coward" Gail said through tears, Holly pulled her into a tight embrace,

"you are not a coward Gail Peck, you are the bravest, smartest and most beautiful person I know, so now I ask you, will you be my girlfriend?" Holly said confidently knowing that Gail needed someone to be strong right now, Gail pulled back slightly,

"Yes nerd, you don't even have to ask, the answer was always going to be yes", Holly kissed Gail passionately, tongue demanding entrance which Gail granted without hesitation, they were both moaning into the kiss, Gail's hands were around Holly's neck while Holly's were on her lower back, she pulled Gail flush against her, Gail gasped at the feel of Holly, they continued kissing, Holly explored the contours of Gail's mouth before Gail pulled back suddenly, Holly was confused but then she saw Gail clutching her neck, blood seeping through the bandage, "er Holly, I think we need to go back to the hospital", Holly didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed hers and Gail's jackets and shoes, they both pulled them on before dashing out the door.

* * *

><p><em>At the hospital<em>

"Ah back so soon Gail!" Dr Cal entered the room clipboard in hand, he was a scruffy looking man maybe late 30's, Gail scowled before Holly swatted her arm and whispered in her ear,

"behave, he's just trying to lighten the mood", Gail pouted at her girlfriend,

"you really do look adorable when you do that and hot" both Holly and Gail glared at Dr Cal,

"excuse me? How about the only time you talk is to tell me about my wound? Or I'll have you up for slander charges faster than you can say _medical jurisprudence _'" Gail spat out, Holly smirked at the last part.

"I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries" he stuttered, before adding confidently "can't blame a guy for trying though", Gail shot him a glare while Holly stood astounded at this idiot,

"while yes it is true that I am indeed _hot-" _Holly rolled her eyes, "-you are my doctor and I am in no way,shape or form attracted to you when I have this beautiful woman beside me to call mine" Gail responded simply, Holly felt her chest swell in pride she interlaced their fingers together,

"I'm just going to get the forms to release you, keep your stitches dry and covered with the bandage" Dr Cal said quietly then left the room, Gail looked at Holly,

"babe are you okay?" Holly realized she had been staring at their hands which were still laced together,

"just proud of you that's all" Gail beamed at Holly and pulled her down for a quick kiss,

"only you Holly, remember that" just as Holly was about to kiss Gail, Dr Cal walked back in,

"okay you're free to go, once again I'm sorry for being unprofessional towards you and your _girlfriend, but I may add it is rather disgusting what you two are doing" _he said the last part in a tone that neither Gail nor Holly liked it was clearly aimed at the fact they were both women and were in a relationship with each other, Gail was pulling her arm back ready to punch him when Holly put her hand over Gail's knuckles, she whispered in her ear,

"not worth the trouble honey-" she said the next part a little louder "-people who are so backwards about same sex relationships clearly don't know that love is love it doesn't matter what gender someone falls in love with, it can be a straight relationship but it shouldn't matter whether a man falls for a man or a woman falls for a woman, love is love, and I feel sorry for those people who have so much hate towards people they don't even know" Gail smiled at Holly, it was her turn to be proud, she squeezed Holly's hand before she stood up and they both walked to the door leaving Dr Cal standing in the room with his jaw open, Holly popped her head back through,

"those slander charges? Yeah you'll be hearing from our lawyer" with that Holly left, she never intended to go through with the charges but she found it fun to see him squirm after what he had said to them, '_Oh god, Gail is really rubbing off on me!'. _

She found Gail waiting in reception they looked at each other and burst out laughing, "Oh my god Holly, the look on his face!",

"I know! I just haven't faced someone like that in a while so it all flew out of my mouth before I could stop it", they were getting weird looks from people so they decided they should leave, they got to the car and the sudden urge to touch Gail overcame Holly, she pushed her up against the car door, luckily for them no one was around, Gail squealed,

"Holly what are you-" she was silenced by Holly's mouth, she bit her bottom lip and Gail moaned in satisfaction, she cupped the bottom of Gail's butt and lifted her so the blonde was now straddling her thigh her legs wrapped around the brunette, Holly pushed against her and trailed her hands up Gail's sides, her mouth attacking Gail's neck, nipping and sucking, being careful to avoid her wound, Gail was breathing heavily she could feel a throbbing between her legs she rocked against Holly's thigh to find some friction, Holly understood and began to push her thigh harder against her, the blonde began to rock harder and began to moan and whimper while Holly's hands were massaging her breasts her hands slipped into her bra, she rolled the blonde's nipples with her fingers, she moved one hand to the waistband of Gail's sweatpants-

"Hey what the hell?!", they both stopped their movements, Holly released Gail,

"uh sorry mam we were just leaving" Gail said without looking up, her face bright red with embarrassment, Holly also refused to look up but not with embarrassment although there was a little, but because she was trying not to laugh at how adorable Gail was being about getting caught,

"wait Gail? Is that you?!" suddenly the voice sounded familiar, _McNally,_

"oh um hey Andy" she said, internally freaking out that she'd been caught by Andy McNally of all people, her name rang a bell in Holly's mind but she couldn't quite place it,

"So are you...like...you...know?" Andy said slowly, Holly held her breath and looked at Gail who looked like she was having a battle within herself,

"listen we really should go, she's under orders to make sure she has plenty of rest and we're both exhausted" Holly decided to save Gail the awkwardness of being pushed to answer McNally,

"Yeah right sure, see you round guys!" with that she walked away, Gail visibly gulped, Holly grabbed her hand and squeezed gently,

"come on you, let's get going" she kissed her forehead and motioned for Gail to get into the car.

Once they were in the car, they both burst out laughing,

"I can't believe we just got caught by McNally!" Gail was saying through hysterics, Holly smiled at her,

"you were so adorable when you was apologising" Gail pouted,

"I am not adorable!",

"well from my point of view, you are pretty damn adorable", with that she leaned over kissed Gail on the cheek, she started the car and felt Gail's hand lock into her own,

"I love you nerd" Holly beamed,

"I love you too honey".

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it guys! I didn't want to just brush off Gail's injury, the next chapter will be involving other characters and <em>Elaine Peck <em>will be popping in to say hi..., and I have a great storyline involving _Nicholas _though that won't be coming up until later on,so stick around for the ride! **

**As always thank you so much for reading! Have a great day/evening! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we go again! Thank you so much for your support it still blows me away! **

**Guest: Ummmm, I think I'd like to have a go at writing smut but if it's bad then I'll know not to write it again, but yes is the answer to your question :) Thank you!**

**Guest: 'sassy little minx' that made me laugh! I hope I'm getting the personalities of Gail and Holly right! Elaine Peck is a handful I'll give you that! Thank you so much for your support :)**

**Ich: Ah well the first chapter was posted on Friday and I am already 9 chapters into this! Yes there will be more chapters! Many many more chapters :) Don't be sad! Thank you!**

**I've decided to keep Elaine Peck out of this chapter and replaced her scene with something a little more Golly for you to enjoy ;) **

**Warning: The case which the characters are investigating may distress some.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

"Collins!" Oliver Shaw boomed across the parade room, "why are you staring at our forensic pathologist?", Nick's neck snapped to the front,

"er sorry sir, but she is um well gorgeous", Shaw eyed Nick,

"well eyes to the front or I'll have you on desk duty for the rest of the week", Nick nodded in understanding.

" Hey Holly, what are you doing here?" Traci Nash asked her,

"hi Traci, I'm here about the case", Traci looked confused for a moment before realizing what Holly was talking about, they had a killer on the loose that was killing women and to horrify people even more the bodies of two young children had been found last week,

"oh crap Holly, this is going to be a difficult one so please make sure you have emotional support, of course you'll have me but you'll need someone else too, we have no idea if anymore bodies will turn up and doing an autopsy on a child is, well I can't imagine what it must be like" Traci had tears in her eyes as she spoke, Holly realized that this case hit close to home as the detective had a young son called Leo, Holly placed her hand on Traci's shoulder,

"don't worry I'll be fine", Nash pulled herself together before replying,

"okay briefing is this way"she followed Nash into one of the meeting rooms, nothing could of prepared her for what she saw. There were images of two children, both bodies badly beaten, it looked like they'd just been dumped, Holly took in a breath, she really hoped Gail wouldn't be assigned to this case when she got back to work, she loved kids so much and the brunette couldn't imagine what a case like this would do to her, of course as soon as she thought that, Oliver spoke,

"okay, so we are not getting any closer to catching this bastard, so we are assigning officers to assist the detectives in this case, so Officers Peck and McNally will be joining you shortly-" Holly cursed under her breath, Gail was a great officer but Holly had no idea what her reaction would be if another child's body was found, "- Dr Stewart-" Holly jumped a little at the sound of her name,

"-I have spoken to your boss, you will have the run of your own forensics team with any crime scenes and bodies that are to do with this case, you are the best at what you do so I have no doubt we'll find something soon, okay that's all, back to work!" with that the room emptied, Holly was about to leave when Oliver called her back,

"Holly, can I have a moment please", Holly turned back,

"of course", Oliver looked at her and his eyes softened,

"how is my favourite Peck doing?" Holly had to keep her cool, she didn't want anyone to find out about her and Gail without it being on Gail's terms,

"er she's great I think", Oliver frowned a little,

"you think?"

"no she's doing well, itching to get back to work though", he smiled at that,

"that sounds more like Gail" Holly nodded, Gail was getting increasingly frustrated since her last visit to the hospital, the blonde had stayed at Holly's for most nights, falling asleep with Holly cuddling her, they were just so content in their little bubble, Holly had returned back to work, much to Gail's protests she even pouted when Holly was about to leave, the brunette found it adorable, in fact she found most things about Gail adorable.

"Well she's back tomorrow and straight onto this case-" Oliver's voice softened as he added "-Holly, this case is tough, it is on everyone but Gail is strong, don't underestimate her ability on this, she loves kids which makes her perfect for the job, she will work her butt off to find this killer, but... please just look after her, I expect her to do the same for you too" Oliver finished and Holly just looked at him,

"I..I um" she stammered,

"look darlin' every time I came to visit Gail this week all she spoke about was you, cheese-puffs, guns and shoes, her face lit up every time she spoke about you, it's safe to say I know you two are together, plus every time I visited it was your place I was visiting her at!", Holly stared at Oliver,

"Oliver-" she began but he cut her off,

"I won't tell a soul and tell Gail, she is still like a daughter to me and I love her no matter what", Holly felt tears begin to form as she spoke,

"thank you Oliver, you've been so good to her...to both of us", he pulled her into a side hug,

"don't you worry about it, you two look so happy together even as friends, me and Celery were wondering how long it would take you to realize you both wanted more" Holly laughed at Oliver who winked back,

"okay darlin' I better get going, this station isn't going to run itself", with that he walked out of the room, leaving a very overwhelmed Holly behind.

* * *

><p><em>Later that evening<em>

"How did he find out?!" Gail said to Holly as she paced the lounge,

"well he kind of guessed, he already knew we were best friends", Holly was wondering why Gail was freaking out over Oliver finding out,

"I can't...I can't do this Holly" Gail looked at her girlfriend and saw fear flash across her eyes, "crap that's not what I meant! I meant that I can't go back into work and face the whole of the division sniggering behind my back like five year old's" Holly sighed in relief,

"Oliver said he wouldn't tell anyone and that he still loves you like you're his own daughter" Holly replied calmly, Gail looked into Holly's eyes and still saw signs of hurt, she stopped pacing and sat beside her and nudged her shoulder playfully,

"hey I have no doubts about us okay, it's just we've been in our own little bubble for the past week and I forgot that other people don't know about our change in status", she kissed Holly's cheek, the brunette smiled and turned towards her,

"I know honey, I love you" Gail beamed at Holly who flashed her lopsided grin before she found herself under Gail, she was now pushed against the length of the couch with Gail straddling her, Gail pushed her upper half flush against the brunette who moaned in reaction to finally having Gail so close to her, they hadn't gone further since the day outside the car and after that it was only cuddling and the occasional make out sessions due to Gail's injury.

Gail kissed Holly with passion, her tongue immediately demanding entrance, their tongues duelled for dominance, slipping and sliding with ease, Gail's tongue traced the bottom of Holly's lip before moving down to her neck, she licked and sucked the brunette's neck before working her way to Holly's ear, she nibbled and whispered,

"I love you too, let me show you just how much" Holly sucked in her breath, the blonde slowly lifted the hem of Holly's shirt and took it off, she adored the view before her, Holly's lacy black bra looked sexy, Gail couldn't resist squeezing the brunette's breasts before slipping her hand underneath, she began to roll Holly's nipples between her fingers, she looked up and saw Holly's bottom lip caught between her teeth, _'I'm so lucky to have such a beautiful girlfriend' _ she thought before she unclasped the bra and threw it to the floor, she kissed her way down Holly's navel, she was about to pull Holly's sweatpants and panties down when the brunette pulled her back up, she husked into Gail's ear,

"you're wearing way too many clothes" and with that she pulled off Gail's t-shirt and bra, they were half naked and they both gasped at the feel of skin to skin and chest to chest contact, both completely exposed, Holly kissed Gail's neck,

"G..Gail, I need you" Holly's voice dripped with pure want, passion and love, Gail kissed her deeply before pulling Holly's sweatpants and panties off in one go, Holly spread her legs and Gail settled in between, she looked at Holly's glistening sex and felt her mouth go dry,

"Holly are you sure you want to do this?" Gail asked so sweetly that Holly couldn't help but chuckle, Gail pouted, "fine if you find this funny then I'll stop" and with that she sat up and pulled on her t-shirt much to Holly's shock,

"Gaaaaail, I was chuckling at how sweetly you asked!" Holly sat up, she was still naked and Gail couldn't help but stare at her exposed breasts, her nipples still hard, Holly saw where Gail was looking and smirked before she pulled the blonde onto her lap so Gail was straddling her, she kissed her neck, before setting on a mission to mark her, she sucked at Gail's neck before soothing it over with her tongue, Gail moaned

"Hol" she whimpered,

Holly put her arms around Gail's neck and pulled her in for a bruising kiss.

Slowly Holly moved her hands from around Gail's neck and pulled at Gail's tight black t-shirt frantically, Gail obliged and pulled it off. Holly moved her hands gently up Gail's sides, Gail moaned at the feel of Holly's hands, the brunette pinched Gail's nipples, she gasped both in pain and pleasure as Holly's hands felt their way down to her ass, then lower, in one quick motion Holly stood up and lifted Gail up with her and she wrapped her legs around Holly.

The brunette kissed Gail passionately, both women were moaning, Holly walked slowly towards her bedroom but the need to feel Gail properly overcame her and she held Gail against the wall "Holly... please...I need you..." Gail was getting wetter and wetter.

Holly slipped her hand into Gail's underwear, "baby, you are so wet, I just want to fuck you all night long" Gail gasped at Holly's words, and then Holly began to rub her sensitive bud, as her mouth went to work on pale breasts,

"oh god Holly, don't stop" Gail gasped her head flew back against the wall, her teeth biting into her bottom lip, Holly pulled a nipple into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around it, without warning she slipped two fingers into Gail's slick opening, the blonde began riding Holly's hand instinctively,

"Hol...oh Holly...faster...harder" Holly obliged and slipped another finger in pumping in and out and meeting Gail thrust for thrust, their moans echoed through the house, Holly curled her fingers and Gail's eyes slammed shut her body shuddered and she screamed out,

"Hol oh Holly, fuck" Holly held her as her orgasm racked through her girlfriend's body, after a few moments she stilled, her head slumped forward onto Holly's shoulder who eased out of Gail and kissed the top of her head before whispering,

"how about we continue this in the bedroom?",

"mmmm" was Gail's only response as Holly carried the now limp blonde to her bedroom, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! What the fudge cake is Nick up to?! Stick around and find out ;)<strong>

**I don't think I did very well with this chapter, and the smut was a failure I think :( **

**I will have a better chapter posted soon, but I hope you enjoyed this and leave some reviews I love hearing from you! **

**I apologise for my terrible smut writing,**

**As always thank you so much for reading **


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm from the UK so we don't celebrate thanksgiving but I've always said I am a Canadian at heart.. no seriously I love Canada. Anyway Happy Thanksgiving (I know I'm a little late...)! This is early just for you guys...and I have a mock exam to study for, so I won't be posting until after Monday****:(**

**Guests (I shall address you all together!): Thank you all for your support and for reminding me, it's not all about the smut! I am glad you're enjoying the story! Thank you all!**

**Warning: Criminal case may distress some**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 <strong>

"Hooooooolly, waaaake up" Gail was bouncing up and down on the end of their bed like a 6 year old,

"Gail what is it? It's like-" she lifted her head and checked her phone, she was lying on her stomach and buried her head back into her pillow "-it's 4am, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up" Gail flipped Holly over and sat on her thighs, she began peppering kisses along her jaw line,

"Happy thanksgiving baby" Gail whispered in her ear, Holly's eyes softened she kissed Gail tenderly,

"Happy thanksgiving honey" Gail kissed her passionately, she pushed her tongue into Holly's mouth who moaned loudly, she looked down at Holly's naked body, she planted kisses down her neck, and when she got to her breasts she caressed them with care, before pulling a nipple into her mouth and swirling her tongue while her left hand pinched her other nipple, Holly's breathing became faster,

"Gail, please" she gasped her voice dripping with arousal, Gail slowly moved her way down to Holly's flat stomach she kissed and nipped before she finally came to a stop where Holly needed her and blew on her clit making Holly's eyes roll back, she placed her mouth over Holly's sensitive bud and sucked hard, the brunette arched into the mattress, she moved to Holly's opening and thrust her tongue into her, she could feel the doctor's juices dripping into her mouth,

"oh god Gail, come up here" Gail was confused but moved up to face Holly who pulled her in for a passionate kiss, she moaned at the taste of herself, Holly was so wrapped up in the kiss she didn't notice Gail's hand teasing her opening, she pulled back and gasped,

"please" she whimpered and that was all Gail needed she thrust two fingers inside and used her legs to keep pumping in and out of the brunette, whose eyes were closed in pure pleasure, Holly kissed her, it was a sloppy, open mouthed kiss but full of passion.

Gail slipped a third finger in,

"You feel so good baby" Gail husked into Holly's ear, she curled her fingers hitting Holly in just the right spot, the brunette moaned in response, she thrust in and out faster and harder until she felt Holly's walls clench around her fingers before she cried out Gail's name, the blonde slipped down and licked up Holly's juices before removing her fingers, which earned a gasp from the spent brunette, she crawled up Holly's body and settled on her chest,

"baby? Have you cum?" Holly husked,

"it's okay Holly, you gave me several orgasms last night-"

"if I do recall you also gave _me _several orgasms last night" Gail blushed at the memory, "put you legs on either side of my head so you're straddling my face" Holly demanded and Gail obliged, Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's thighs and licked her tight opening, Gail moaned and pushed down harder, she placed her hands on the headboard to gain some balance and Holly thrust her tongue into her, Gail began to ride her girlfriend's tongue, her moans echoed around the room, the brunette continued to thrust her tongue until she felt Gail release and the blonde came into Holly's mouth moaning Holly's name, Gail collapsed off Holly who cuddled into her side,

"Gail, that was so hot",

"mmm" was Gail's only response before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

Gail was woken by a kiss to her lips,

"morning beautiful" Holly whispered,

"morning gorgeous" Gail whispered back,

"what time are you in going into work today?" she asked as she saw Gail stretch,

"umm not until six, you?" she smiled at Holly,

"me too, so we can just relax, maybe marathon Lord of the rings and cuddle", Holly adorably suggested,

"sounds good to me my little nerd" Gail stood up and headed to the bathroom, Holly's eyes followed Gail's cute butt,

"I'm taking a shower, want to join?" she shouted back, Holly jumped out of bed and hurried off to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Holly where the hell is your coffee?" she said loudly,<p>

"Top cupboard, left side" the brunette shouted back in response, she was getting the movies ready for their marathon,

"want any?"

"no thanks, I'll have Treasure of Japan though!", Gail stopped pouring water into her cup and marched into the lounge,

"Treasure of what?", Holly looked up,

"Treasure of Japan, it's a green tea Gail", Gail stared at Holly like she had just said the most revolting thing possible,

"ew trust you to drink green tea Hol",

"it's good for you and better than drinking coffee, I've been coffee free for 3 months now, didn't you notice?!" Gail looked down at her feet,

"I was too busy trying not to kiss you" it was the truth, every-time Gail was around Holly, she would always stare at her lips, her focus only on not kissing them,

"okay I accept your answer, now shoo go and get the drinks and snacks!" Holly ushered Gail out the room.

They spent the rest of the day cuddled on the couch, Gail was content staying cuddled into Holly's front, Holly's arms wrapped around her middle tightly and Gail's resting on top, but they both had to go to work,

"Gail, honey, we need to get ready for work" she mumbled into Gail's ear, who reluctantly stood up and pulled Holly up into her and hugged her tightly before heading to get into her uniform which was hanging in Holly's closet. They both got ready and headed out.

* * *

><p>"Um so how do we do this?" Holly asked quietly without taking her eyes off the road,<p>

"let people think what they want, but Holly I want you all to myself for now, is that okay?" Gail asked unsure what the brunette's reaction would be,

"of course it's okay Gail, but we'll eventually have to tell them" Gail smiled sweetly at Holly and kissed her cheek,

"okay, see you later?"

"sure, what time are you off?"

"5am, depending on what mysterious case I'm supposed to be on", Holly froze, she had completely forgotten to tell Gail about the case, so she wouldn't be prepared for what she was about to face,

"okay I'll pick you up, I'm sure you need to pick up a few things from yours so we can swing by after work", with that Gail kissed her cheek and ran into the station.

"Peck! Good to see you back" Swarek said as he walked her to the briefing, "okay, good luck with the case Peck, see you around", Gail nodded in his direction before entering the room,

"Officer Peck! Welcome back!" Oliver boomed across the room,

"Thank you sir" Gail responded adding a warm smile and took a seat,

"Okay for the benefit of Officer Peck and McNally, we are going to summarize the case quickly!" he switched on the projector,

"okay first image, you can see this young child was badly beaten, our personal pathologist as of yesterday Dr Stewart, has just forwarded her autopsy results, and he didn't die quickly unfortunately the bastard made sure it was slow and painful, it was the same with the young girl, except she was sexually assaulted-" Gail swallowed a lump in her throat, she wanted to scream, how could someone possibly do this? It disgusted her, she wanted to cry, _'wait did he say that Holly was assigned to this yesterday? Why didn't she tell me? She must have been briefed...' _ she was snapped out of her thoughts by another picture, a young woman, her hands and legs bound together, "-we can see that she was abducted, drugged and assaulted according to the autopsy results, the only thing we know about our killer is that he kills women and children, we have had no grown male victims, I want you all to work hard and bring this person in! That's all!" Oliver finished.

Gail bolted out of the room and straight into Holly, she flung her arms around her and buried her face in her neck and started to sob,

"hey calm down baby" Holly whispered into her ear while she rubbed soothing circles into her back, Gail looked up her eyes red and puffy,

"why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly as she looked into Holly's chocolate brown eyes,

"I forgot, I know it was stupid of me and and I should have told you as soon as I found out, especially with the third victim, I mean with Per-" Holly stopped talking not wanting to compare Gail's traumatic event to the case,

"Perik, you can say Perik Holly I'm not going to break" she said genuinely,

"I know you won't, I just feel like such an idiot for forgetting and-" she couldn't say anymore because Gail had kissed her silent, she rested her forehead against Holly's,

"Holly you're not stupid or an idiot, you forgot, it's okay, I just-" she paused and tried to pull completely away from Holly but she held onto her by her hands, "-I saw the kids and then the woman I just I felt so sick, I wanted to just curl up and cry, then that woman, she was abducted, drugged and assaulted" she let the tears flow freely, Holly pulled her into a embrace,

"shh it's okay baby, you're human, things will affect you, some more than others, and it's okay" she kissed Gail's nose who smiled a little,

"I better get back to work",

"me too, I just came to give this report to Oliver" she avoided Gail's eyes,

"no you didn't, I mean you will now that you're here but you came to check on me" Holly confirmed what Gail said by nodding,

"I love you" Gail said simply,

"I love you too" with that she gave Gail a quick kiss before heading to Oliver's office. Gail straightened herself out and left the little corner they had been tucked away in,

"what the fuck are you a dyke now?" Gail stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to see Nick standing there,

"It's none of your business Collins, think what you want, call me what you want I don't care because that beautiful woman up there-" she pointed to Holly who was standing oblivious in Oliver's office "-is _mine_" his jaw dropped, before he pulled himself together,

"you are not gay and when you were with me you sure weren't gay then, that woman up there, won't be yours for long" he turned and walked away, leaving Gail slightly confused by what he meant.

* * *

><p>"Hey how did the rest of your shift go?" Holly asked Gail as she got into the passenger side,<p>

"it was okay, just manning the desk today, no major breaks in the case, oh and I ran into Nicholas, how was your day?" Holly started the car and drove off before speaking,

"what did Nick say?" she was curious, she knew Gail had a bad experience with him,

"nothing Hol, is it okay if I just stay at mine tonight?"

"Of course" Holly replied shortly, Gail took her hand and squeezed it,

"I need to catch up on laundry and stuff that's all, and Nick was a dick, I just want to forget about it"

Holly felt better about the situation,

"okay Gail I trust you enough not to run from me" Gail smiled and pecked her on the cheek,

"goodnight Holly"

"goodnight baby, text me later"

"I will" she exited the car and headed to her apartment, she saw Holly drive off as she let herself in, it was freezing so she switched the heating on and turned the fire on before taking a quick shower and changing into sweatpants and a hoodie, she sat down next to the fire and text Holly,

_'Gail: nice and warm ready for bed, it's 6am and I do recall you not telling me how your day went so spill!'_

Holly chuckled at Gail's message, she had done the same as Gail but had opted for bed instead of the fire,

_'Holly: My day was disturbing, the autopsy's of the kids was horrible, but overall it was okay just boring 'nerdy' stuff'_

Gail felt guilty she hadn't paid more attention to her girlfriend's day and emotions,

_'Gail: I'm sorry :( I should have made sure you was okay too :('_

The brunette could tell Gail was beating herself up so she typed out a quick reply,

_'Holly: Don't apologize, unfortunately I have had to do autopsy's on kids before, it still scares me a little but I know how to deal with it, I leave hoping I'm helping to catch whoever did this to a child, please don't be sorry, I love you and I really am okay :)'_

Gail sighed and headed to bed, once she was tucked under the covers she tapped out a reply to Holly,

_'Gail: Only if you're sure, you can always talk to me, you know that. I love you too nerd, now how about we sleep or we will both pass out from exhaustion tomorrow' _

Holly wiggled even deeper into her covers,

_'Holly: I know xx", _with that she allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

_She could hear his wing tipped shoes, she was trying to get out of the restraints that held her down, her only thought was that she was going to die, this was the end of her life "Oh Gail, Gail, Gail, Gail-" he caressed her face she could feel the bile building up "-why didn't you tell me you were a police officer? I'm just going to put this into your veins, the drug should work quicker if infused into the blood stream, and don't worry no one will miss you because no one loves you, but I do, I love the smoothness of your pale skin, I love-" he paused, "-that you can't do anything because you are so helpless and your doctor friend-" her heart stopped what was Holly doing here? No not Holly not Holly! He took off her blindfold and turned her head violently to the side, she screamed, she saw Holly tied up and gagged, she looked badly beaten, Gail tried in vain to get out her restraints but the drugs were starting to kick in, "I can't decide who to help first, you or the doctor", he walked over to Holly who was awake but barely, he put a knife to her throat and began to cu-_

"HOLLY" Gail bolted up, hair stuck to her face, she pulled her knees up and began to cry uncontrollably, while saying Holly's name through tears, if only she would reach out to Holly.

**That's the end of this chapter! Nick is a right asshole! He is so up to something dodgy! **

**Why won't Gail just reach out to Holly more?! Gah Gail what are you doing?!**

**See you guys next chapter! Thank you for all the support :)**

**As always thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mixed messages about my last chapter, especially Nick! I think instead of going with the original plot for Nick, I'll wrap it up in this chapter, please be patient, remember this isn't all fluffy, there are some bad things to come as well as good! So stick around for the ride :) Golly will have their ups and downs, just trust me enough to see the outcome :) **

**Thank you for your support, follows and favourites! And of course reviews! **

**Chapter 11 **

Holly was woken by a knock on her door, it was 8 in the morning, but because of work she had been in a deep slumber, she wondered who it could be as she pulled on some sweatpants and a hoodie, she walked to the front door and looked through the peep-hole, she could see Gail, her hair sticking up at all angles, she opened the door,

"Gail? What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting later for brunch?" Holly questioned, but as her eyes ran over her girlfriend she noticed that her eyes were red and swollen, she looked exhausted but not just with being up all night because of work, no, there was something else.

"Holly I just wanted to see you, I had a nig-"

"you had a nightmare, come here" she pulled Gail into a tight embrace, she knew about the nightmares from when Gail had stayed over when they were just friends, she would often hear Gail yell out in her sleep from the spare bedroom, but she never had the chance to comfort her like this, she would just pop her head around the door, and Gail would usually stop her from coming any further into the room by saying she was fine, Holly respected Gail's boundaries and left. She found it comforting that Gail was letting her in more, trusting her more.

"You were in it this time Holly, he had you, he..he was ab..about to k..k..kill you" Gail stuttered out before burying her face in Holly's neck, the brunette understood why Gail looked so broken and upset, she kissed the top of Gail's head,

"I'm here, I'm alive, I'm safe, I'm not going anywhere" she whispered before adding,

"come on honey, lets go get some sleep" with that she shut the door and led Gail to her bedroom, not once dropping her hand. They were both cuddled tightly together, Holly spooning Gail from behind, her arms draped over the blonde's midsection and Gail's hands rested lightly over Holly's, it had taken almost half an hour to persuade her to go to sleep, it took gentle whispers and soft caresses to finally get her to doze off in the safety of Holly's arms.

* * *

><p>"Gail, honey wake up, it's 2 in the afternoon" Holly said quietly to the lump under the covers,<p>

"mmm five more minutes" Gail mumbled back, Holly poked her side,

"baby, you haven't got any uniform here and you need to eat" Holly said seriously,

"you suck" Gail groaned, Holly chuckled,

"you weren't complaining the other day" she smirked, Gail's head poked out of the covers, her eyes peered over the top,

"I'm sorry about earlier" Gail said quietly, Holly sat down beside her and ran her hands through Gail's hair,

"don't ever apologize for needing me Gail, I'm here for you just as I know you're here for me" with that she gave Gail a good 'morning' kiss and left to make coffee. A few minutes later she felt Gail's arms around her waist, her head resting on her shoulder as she peered over,

"whatcha doin?" she asked softly,

"making coffee, and what are you doing?"

"watching you make coffee" Gail replied matter of factly, Holly turned around to face Gail, she cupped her face,

"sit your cute little butt down, I'll bring over coffee and toast" Gail pouted and Holly kissed her softly.

They sat down in a comfortable silence, eating and both just enjoying each others company, when Holly broke the silence,

"how are you feeling?" Holly asked genuinely, Gail stopped chewing,

"I just...I got freaked out that's all, I woke up and you weren't there which freaked me out even more" she replied honestly before taking a gulp of coffee, Holly studied Gail's facial features,

"what can I do?",

"nothing Holly, you've done enough, you've done everything, really, you were great at calming me down-" her voice quietened "-thank you", Holly smiled, and pecked her on the lips.

"No need to thank me baby".

* * *

><p>"Gail, wait up!" Nick shouted across the corridor, Gail sped on not looking back as she yelled her response back,<p>

"not now Collins, I have work to do" with that she returned to her desk and chased up a few leads they had on the killer. She was just about to dial up the third hotel company when she felt a hand stop her from bringing the phone up to her ear,

"Gail please just let me explain about yesterday" Nick said urgently, Gail glared at him removed her hand but didn't say anything,

"I was just confused okay, you were straight and now well...you're not, I was a dick yesterday, and that thing I said about Holly didn't mean anything, she's hot, I was going to ask her out, until I saw you two huddled in the corner-" he paused and looked at Gail's face, her expression unreadable, "-I really like her Gail, she's smart and funny-",

"you don't even know her Collins" Gail said simply,

"I've spoken to her a few times and I got her personality straight away, we clicked I thought we had something-" Gail began to piece together his words from yesterday,

"and you thought you could take her away from me" she held back bile,

"well yeah but not anymore, she isn't interested in me, she's interested in you, she's so in love with you, I care about you and I want you to be happy"

"am I going to have to tell Holly to get a restraining order on you?" Gail said seriously,

"no"

"are you going to try anything with her?"

"no"

"then we're cool, not cool cool, I still dislike you a lot, don't mistake me for caring" Gail said straight faced,

"thanks Gail, I really am sorry for yesterday" he smiled and left, leaving Gail slightly blown away by what just happened.

* * *

><p>"The victim has been deceased for approximately 10 hours" Holly said to Traci and Gail,<p>

"cause of death?"Gail asked as she looked over at the body,

"it looks like she bled out judging from where the wound is, I can't be certain until I get the body back to the lab" Holly replied, she stood up and brushed off the dirt from her slacks, she smiled warmly at Gail who smiled back,

"um could you guys stop flirting with each other over a dead body?" Traci asked, Gail and Holly's heads snapped to the detective,

"oh come on, I made detective for a reason you know, but even so, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on between you two" she wiggled her eyebrows,

"Trace, you won't-" Gail began

"say anything? Nope, I won't tell a soul, you guys are cute together anyway" she walked off and Holly chucked at Gail's scowl,

"it looks like you won't have me all to yourself for long" she kissed Gail quickly on the cheek before heading to the van,

"see you at the lab nerd!" Gail shouted towards Holly, who waved a hand in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>"That's interesting" Holly was mumbling to herself while Gail was swinging on the chair,<p>

"what's interesting lunchbox?", Holly's brows furrowed,

"there are signs of poison in her bloodstream, and her ribcage is cracked in multiple places, which is a obvious sign of physical abuse...Gail...she was beaten badly before she was poisoned and killed" Holly said quietly before something caught her intention, "there's a note in her chest, like physically IN her chest" "It looks like it's from the killer" Holly said as she pulled out the note,

_I see you are no closer to solving this case, it saddens me that our police and forensic department are unable to find me! I'm getting rather bored now! Better hurry, the bodies are piling up, and I have my eye on a particular blonde, Holly Stewart can you guess who? Ah yes I know your name! You and your girlfriend won't be happy for long. _

Holly's jaw dropped,

"Holly? Holly are you-" she saw the brunette's face drain of colour and ran forward before she collapsed,

"Hol, what's going on?" she said softly as she held the now sobbing brunette,

"read" she croaked before shoving the letter at Gail, Holly backed away and sat down on a chair,

she watched as Gail's facial expression turned to complete horror,

"we need to bag this as evidence and run for prints" Gail said quietly, she was afraid for Holly's safety, she was in danger, the killer was targeting them and they were no closer to solving who it was.

"Nash we have a situation down here" Gail radioed in,

"Peck, what's happening?" Traci's voice crackled through,

"we have a note from the killer"

"be there in 5, we have a break in the case, so I'll fill you in when I get there",

Holly looked at Gail who walked over and pulled Holly into a fiercely protective hug,

"nothing is going to happen to you-" she paused "-to me-" she paused again "-to us" she kissed Holly softly, who eased into Gail,

"I trust you" Holly said softly, resting their foreheads together.

**Uh oh what's going to happen?! What's the break in the case?!**

**Trust me on this, and please be patient with the storyline it won't always be happy and jolly!**

**Already working on Chapter 12 :) **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN! **

**As always thank you so much for reading :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**I worked my butt off to make sure I had time to get this chapter up as soon as I could!**

**(I hope the 'guests' can figure out which response is for them!)**

**Guest: Ah, that's what stalking is for, to find out information about people regardless of whether they know you or not :) Who is the killer? Good question...Keep reading and you may find out ;) Is Nick a liar...? I can't give away that answer I am afraid!**

**Guest: The plot does indeed thicken! I am glad you are enjoying this :)**

**joj14: omg :o**

**ge97511: Patience, is all I can say to that! It will become clear in this chapter as to why the killer is personally going for Gail... and Holly in some sense!**

**AmandaRalp: Just for you, I updated early ;D But I must admit... I do love leaving a little suspense!**

**Thank you for the follows, favorites and reviews (I do read all of them by the way!) I really am still coming to terms with the response this story has had!**

**Finally... ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Gail spotted Traci loitering in the doorway of the lab, she kissed the top of Holly's head and walked over to her,

"is Holly okay?" she asked looking over at Holly who was slumped in her chair,

"just a bit shaken up, here read this" she passed the detective the note which was now in a evidence bag. Traci read the note, and hugged Gail tightly,

"uh this isn't how I communicate Trace" Gail said jokingly but she did nothing to move away,

"Gail, we will find this asshole, I promise you and that beauty sitting over there" she pulled away,

"excuse me? Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" Gail said in mock-horror, Traci shoved Gail lightly,

"shut up, I'm pretty smitten with Steve, plus I'm straight" Traci said laughing,

"well spaghetti is straight too-" she paused "-until it's wet" Gail winked and Traci doubled over with laughter,

"wait didn't you say you had a break in the case?" Gail asked all seriousness returning,

"crap yeah, we have a suspect-" Traci took a deep breath, "we found footage of Perik leaving a hotel which was close to where the last victim was found" Gail felt the world spin around her and she had to hold on the wall to stop herself from falling. Holly who had been watching the exchange from the lab, rushed over to see what had happened.

"Gail? GAIL? What's happened?" panic evident in her voice, she put her hands on Gail's shoulders and shook her gently, Gail looked up into Holly's chocolate brown eyes,

"Perik" she said simply,

"oh sweetheart is this case bringing you-"

"No Holly, it's Perik, the note, Perik, PERIK IS OUT", Holly breathed in sharply,

"what?",

"Holly...not now okay, we need to find him now, before he finds us", Holly was slightly taken back by Gail's change in attitude but she understood why. Traci stood watching the two women interact, she smiled warmly at Holly before excusing herself and Gail with the promise of returning in a few minutes.

Traci slammed the office door shut and turned on Gail,

"what the hell are you doing Gail?" she asked annoyed, Gail looked confused,

"what are you talking about?" Gail responded,

"the way you brushed Holly off just now, look I get you're angry about Perik, but she is also in danger, she needs you as much as you need her, pull yourself together Peck or you'll lose her, you two are great together, you've become a close friend of mine Gail, I want to see you happy so don't mess up something so good" with that Traci left the office, Gail stood mouth agape, after a few moments of recovering from what her friend had said she left and went to find Holly.

"Holly? You in here?" Gail asked into the darkness of the lab,

"yes, just...looking at nothing in particular" she replied shortly, Traci looked at Gail and whispered,

"go be with your girl Gail, this whole place is air tight on security, come by the station later and I'll fill you in properly" Traci left, and Gail entered the lab,

"baby why are you sitting in the dark?" she asked quietly but made no move to switch the lights on, she managed to see Holly's silhouette in the darkness and sat down beside her, she pulled her into her side Holly nuzzled in closer,

"it's just-" she sighed "-I'm scared for you Gail, I love you and now Perik is out, how _did_ he get out by the way?" Holly questioned,

"Holly last time...last time I wasn't prepared-" she gulped, Holly squeezed her hand "-I wasn't prepared to be abducted, I mean who is? But this time, I know he's after me and you're in danger because of it, so I will be ready, ready for him-" her voice quietened "-I will let _nothing _and I really do mean _nothing_ happen to you, I love you" Gail kissed Holly gently, the brunette deepened the kiss before pulling back,

"move in with me-" she kissed her cheek, "-I don't want to wake up without you" she kissed her other cheek "-I want to be right by your side when you need me at night-" she kissed her nose, "I want to be surrounded by you and all things Gail" she kissed her lips softly, Gail smiled,

"okay-" she smirked "-took you long enough nerd" she pulled Holly in for a passionate kiss,

"lie down" Holly demanded,

"Hol wh-"

"don't ask, just do, lie down" she said again with force, Gail did as instructed and lay down on the floor of the lab, she gasped at the coolness she felt from the tiles, she was looking up at the darkness, when she felt Holly open her legs, place herself between them and began to grind on her,

"Hol, here on the floor in your lab? REALLY?" Gail said through pants,

"shut up" Holly growled before taking Gail's bottom lip between her teeth, Gail moaned at Holly's sudden dominance, Holly forced Gail's mouth open and thrust her tongue in, she moved her hands over Gail's breasts squeezing roughly before moving one hand down and into Gail's panties,

"fuck-" Holly moaned as she felt how wet Gail was,

"in, please " Gail whimpered, Holly wasted no time and thrust two fingers in, Gail moaned loudly and Holly kissed her, it was a deep, passionate open mouthed kiss, she carried on thrusting in and out using her thigh to give her more force, she was breathing hard, but she didn't care, she kept pushing in and out while her palm rubbed against Gail's clit, the blonde was now practically screaming Holly's name,

"harder" Gail panted, Holly added another finger and pushed even harder and faster,

"oh Holly oh Holly" Gail was digging her nails into Holly's back, Holly felt Gail's inner walls clench,

"come for me baby" that's all it took for Gail to release, whimpering and moaning the brunettes name, Holly held her as she came down from her high, Gail started laughing,

"I am so surprised no one walked in", Holly began laughing too, the sound of their love and laughter could be heard throughout the entire building.

* * *

><p>"Traci, how the hell did Perik get out?" Gail said her voice raising a little,<p>

"calm down Gail, he was being transferred and some asshole clearly really liked his work so they hatched a plan and hijacked the prison van", Gail stared at Tracy,

"Holly is in danger, I want her protected at all costs" she said rather forcefully,

"you and Holly will be under 24/7 protection until we find him-" the detective walked over to Gail and placed a hand on her shoulder "-he's getting sloppy Gail, we have a major lead to his whereabouts already, just hold on, it will b-" Traci was interrupted by her phone,

"yes, right, okay, that's fantastic, which interrogation room? I'll be there, Officer Peck is allowed to be behind the viewing screen so clear her schedule for the day" Gail looked at Traci expectantly,

"care to explain?"

"Perik is in custody, he's being classed as a high profile prisoner so he will be going no where, interrogation room 4 be there in 30 minutes, call Holly" with that she left the room, Gail pulled out her phone and rang the brunette,

"Hey hun", Holly said distractedly

" they've caught him, they've caught Perik" Gail said relief clear in her voice,

"Oh thank god. Gail I want to see y-" Holly was unable to finish her sentence as a deep moan was heard from her end of the phone,

"Holly what the hell is goin-" another moan and a distant voice,

"oh Holly don't stop" it was the voice of another woman, panting and moaning Holly's name,

"if this is what I think it is, have the decency to talk to me properly, bye Holly",

"no Gail wai-" Gail hung up.

* * *

><p>Holly rushed through the doors to the station she saw Gail and called her name,<p>

"Gail! Gail! Let me explain!" Gail turned around and pulled Holly into an interview room, Gail's eyes brimming with tears,

"what is it Holly? You tell me you love me, you ask me to move in, you _fuck _me in your lab, and oh you fuck someone else too, this is confusing me so please do explain!"

"Gail I...I was giving my best friend a massage, she gets a bit vocal, but she always pushes me into giving her one, I wasn't even touching her, I was using the back roller thing" Gail's jaw dropped open,

"oh"

"yes oh, did you really think I would fuck someone else?" Holly leaned into Gail and pushed her against the wall, "the only person I _fuck_ is you Gail Peck, only you", Gail visibly gulped,

"I'm sorry, I just...It sounded, FUCK!" Gail pushed Holly off her,

"Gai-"

"I can't Holly, I have to sit in on Perik's interrogation, I promise we will talk later, I love you" she dashed out the room,

"well that went well" Holly mumbled to herself before leaving to head back to the morgue.

* * *

><p>"Hello detective", Gail shuddered at the sound of his voice,<p>

"look at these victims" Traci slammed the pictures down on the table, Perik smiled,

"these are truly great pieces of work, unfortunately, this wasn't me-" he paused "-or maybe it was" he smirked,

"this isn't time for games, tell me what you know" the detective asked forcefully,

"hello Gail" he looked directly through the screen and straight into cold pale blue eyes, he couldn't see her but he knew she was there,

"I never did get to finish you off, it really is a shame, I had so much planned for you", at that point Holly entered the room where Gail was standing,

"Holly you can't be in here" Holly glared at Gail,

"did you really think I would let you sit through this alone?" Holly said sternly,

Gail said nothing

"that's what I thought" at that they both turned their attention Perik, their hands intertwined together, Holly kissed the side of Gail's head, who sighed softly and rested her head on Holly's shoulder, and that's when he spoke again, what he said next, shocked them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy crap, I am so worried about posting this chapter as I've brought Perik back (not for long though) I hope you like the sudden dark twist in the plot, to keep your heart-rates at a normal level ;) He is in custody meaning Gail and Holly are safe! <strong>

**Have some faith in Golly, they're both on edge with this case, the next chapter will continue straight on from this one!**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**As always thank you so much for reading :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow wow! The response to this still has me amazed! **

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews! I do read them ALL! **

**Guest: I did enjoy writing that, I am happy you liked it :)**

**Gest: I'm sorry to disappoint you and no she was just making him squirm.**

**Imaguest: I am glad I am keeping you on edge and thank you for your review! It made me smile to see your comment and that you're enjoying my writing :)**

**1076kd: Thank you so much, I have to admit I do criticize my own writing a lot, so it really does make me smile when I read reviews like this :)**

**Guest: Glad you liked that scene! Oh and don't you worry, I haven't forgotten about Elaine Peck ;)**

**ge97511: Ah still shocks me that something I came up with gets responses like this! Hmmm I guess you'll just have to wait and see I guess! Thank you!**

**AmandaRalp: Your wish is my command! **

**Guest: Thank you for your permission ;) I will never kill off Gail or Holly, and no Gail isn't going to get with any man! **

**Thank you for your follows, favorites and reviews, I do notice each and every one I get!**

**WARNING: The case goes into more detail, which includes the description of the body/bodies found. I also feel I should put a TRIGGER warning it could be possible, but each individuals trigger is different, but it's just a precaution. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"I saw your self-harm scars Gail, I was just trying to help ease things along" he smiled an evil smile. Gail stopped breathing, and she felt Holly stiffen, she went to move away as if ashamed that this side of her was reappearing again, she didn't want Holly to know or to see how weak she once was, but the brunette was having none of it, she held on tightly and pulled her into an embrace, as if reading Gail's thoughts, she whispered into her ear,

"I've got you Gail, you're safe and you have nothing to be ashamed of" Gail swallowed the lump in her throat and replied,

"I love you Holly Stewart",

"I love you too Gail Peck" Holly kissed her softly, before they both untangled from each other and turned their attention back to Perik,

"do you have an accomplice on the outside?" Traci asked as calmly as she could,

"I will speak to no one but Gail" he said still smiling,

"that's not going to happen Perik" detective Nash spat back,

"Trace, let me do this, I want to bring this fucker down" Gail spoke to Traci through the ear piece,

Traci left the room and entered where Gail was,

"Gail you don't have to do this",

"I know, but I want to, so let me" Gail said not once dropping eye contact, Traci looked at Holly who was looking intently at Gail,

"whatever she decides, I will support her" the brunette said simply, Gail gave her a small smile,

"if you feel uncomfortable at any point, just leave okay?" Traci said softly, Gail nodded in response.

"Ah I knew you'd come" he smirked,

"do you know about the murder of three women and two children?" Gail said shortly,

"oh Gail Gail Gail-" she shuddered "- how are your arms today? Any worse? I can still help you get away from the pain you know" he said smiling, Gail took a deep breath,

"they are _scars_ you sick bastard, meaning that the time when they were fresh was a long time ago, I am doing _perfectly_ okay, now tell me, who is your accomplice?" she said seriously not once looking away,

"if you must know, have a closer look at your doctor friend" Gail inhaled sharply at his comment,

Traci looked at Holly completely confused and Holly looked equally confused,

"not your _girlfriend_, Dr Cal" he said simply, Gail got what she needed, but before she could leave he lunged at her and pinned her to the wall and pressed his body flush against her,

"I was going to have my way with you-" he snarled into her ear, Gail struggled against him but he was too strong.

"Whose watching the interrogation?" Steve asked spotting Traci and Holly outside the room,

"we've just stepped away, I needed to ask Holly something" Traci responded and Steve shrugged and walked into the darkened room, as soon as he saw Gail pinned up against the wall he ran in,

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER" Steve burst into the room and pulled him off her, "you are going to rot in jail you sick sick bastard" he cuffed Perik and dragged him out the room, Holly and Traci rushed in,

"Gail I'm sorry I left the room to talk to Holly about what Perik said and-" she stopped talking as Gail had walked out the room. Holly mumbled something to Traci about needing to get back to the lab and left.

"Traci why wasn't he cuffed?" Steve asked her as she walked to her desk,

"I made a mistake, I didn't think he would try anything" she admitted,

"I don't know what to say Traci, I think I'm going to crash at mine tonight, I'll catch you later" with that he left, she knew he wasn't angry at her, just disappointed, she sighed before getting to work on finding Dr Cal.

* * *

><p><em>'Holly: Where are you? Couldn't find you at the station after the interrogation xx', <em>to Holly's surprise Gail replied within minutes,

_'Gail: I took the rest of the day off, I'm at yours if that's okay?'_

_'Holly: Gail it's your place too now, remember?' _

_'Gail: Yeah, see you later' _

Gail's response had Holly slightly worried, but after the day the blonde had, she understood her need to unwind and relax a bit, Holly found comfort in being able to offer that to her. She was just about to make the incisions on the body on her table when there was a knock on the lab door, she turned to see Traci,

"Holly, I am so sorry" Holly understood instantly,

"listen, you made a mistake, what's done is done, I just hope Gail is okay' she said the last bit more to herself than to Traci,

"I put my closest friend in danger today, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget or forgive myself" she said sadly, Holly pulled her in for a hug,

"Gail is just shaken up, she will be okay as for Steve, he loves you, he's probably just cooling off, this case has got everyone on edge" Traci pulled back,

"how do you know what Steve said?",

"I was looking for Gail when I left you, I overheard what he said when I was walking by your desk" she responded shortly before turning back to the body, Traci was about to speak again when her radio went off,

" _warrant to search Dr Cal's house has come through"_, Traci looked at Holly before leaving. The brunette sighed she was about to get back to work when her phone rang she huffed in frustration '_ am I ever going to get started on this body' _she looked at the caller id and saw Gail's adorable pouty picture pop up, she felt the frustration ease away and answered,

"Hey", she said smiling,

"can you-" she heard Gail breathe in and she could swear she heard a sob, "-can you come home?" Gail's voice sounded small and there was something else there, something that made Holly feel uneasy and worried.

"be there in 5 minutes, I love you Gail",

"I love you too" with that said Gail hung up, Holly rushed to her bosses office requested the rest of the day off to which he was more than happy to give, because since Holly started at the morgue she had yet to take any time off,

"take all the time you need Dr Stewart, we'll get someone to cover the rest of your shift, come and see me when you get back I have a new position here at the morgue for you that you might like" he smiled warmly at her before she dashed out the room.

* * *

><p>"What have you got so far?" Traci asked Andy once she reached Dr Cal's house<p>

"we found blooded sheets in his washing machine, plus-" Andy took a deep breath "-pictures of the kids, in compromising positions both before and after he killed them", Traci looked at the pictures,

"get the rest of the team down here, this is now a crime scene, we need to find him and quick",

Andy nodded but before she left she turned back to Traci,

"what's going on with Gail and Dr Stewart?",

"not now McNally and keep your theories to yourself, you know Gail well enough to know she is a private person" Andy nodded and turned to call the team. Traci ventured on through the house and down into the basement, she saw a shrine, a shrine of Gail. There were pictures of Gail outside Holly's, outside her own apartment, pictures of her laughing with Holly, and even more disturbing was that there were pictures of her in hospital clearly when the blonde was under heavy sedation,

"we have a situation down here" Traci spoke into the radio, to Traci's surprise Steve entered the basement,

"what are you doing here?",

"my sister and Holly are in danger Trace, I've asked to be assigned to this case" he pecked her on the cheek before turning his attention to the wall,

"what the-" he stared at the wall "-I'm having officers stand guard outside both Holly's and Gail's place", he left the room to sort out arrangements while Traci took pictures of the wall, he returned quickly,

"okay, we're having two officers in unmarked police cars watching both apartments. He won't get anywhere near them" Traci nodded in understanding.

_'Steve: Don't freak out but we're placing two officers in unmarked police cars outside your apartment and Holly's, it's just a precaution'. _

"Okay everyone gather the evidence, take pictures and lets get out of here" Steve reeled out instructions.

"Uh guys-" Nick said slowly "-you need to get forensics down here-" he paused "-now" before he ran outside emptying the contents of his stomach.

"oh god-" Traci said before she turned into Steve's shoulder, he held her tightly before putting on a brave face,

"come on Trace, we have a job to do" she nodded and moved away, there was a child lying naked on his back on the floor, he had stab wounds all over his torso, his hands were tied behind his back, he had a deep gash on his neck.

"Where is Dr Stewart?" Traci questioned when forensics arrived without Holly,

"she's taken a personal day" the pathologist replied shortly, before getting to work,

"oh" was all Traci said,

"I am relieved that Gail isn't here to see this",

"me too" Traci replied.

* * *

><p>Holly opened the door to their apartment, it was dark and the curtains were drawn, she walked into the lounge,<p>

"Gail? Are you here?", she heard a grunt from the corner of the room, she knelt in front of Gail and lifted her chin up, her brows furrowed in confusion, there was blood smeared on her face,

"Gail...why is there bloo-" then it clicked, everything Perik had said about Gail's scars, "let me see your wrist" she said gently, Gail hesitated, Holly kissed her softly, "no judgement remember, let me see" she kissed her again, before lifting Gail's arm and turning it, she gasped at what she saw, there was a deep cut running across her wrist just below her ulna and radium bones,

"baby-" she kissed the top of her head, "-I love you, I'll be right back, don't move". Holly returned within minutes, with a medical kit, after examining the wound, she could see it was deep, it needed nylon sutures, it wasn't deep enough for real stitches, "I'm just going to clean you up okay? I know you don't like hospitals, so I can do it here" she said softly, she began to clean the wound, Gail breathed deeply, she hadn't spoken a word since Holly got back, Holly whispered I love you's as she applied the sutures, she wrapped a bandage around the sutures and kissed Gail's cheek before she cleaned the blood away from Gail's face, she peppered her with kisses, the blonde was crying, Holly kissed her deeply,

"no one can hurt you Gail, I love you",

"I love you too" Gail croaked out, Holly helped Gail stand and led her to their bedroom, she wrapped her hands around her waist and kissed her tenderly, she picked her up and carried her to bed, she gently put her down and climbed on top, she kissed her passionately but tenderly at the same time, Gail was still crying, Holly caressed her face before kissing her again, she licked Gail's bottom lip asking permission which Gail granted, she moved her tongue gently.

Holly moved her hands to the hem of Gail's t-shirt and slowly lifted it up and over her head, she kissed Gail's tear stained cheeks and made her way down to her chest, kissing her way slowly down, when she reached Gail's pants she slowly pulled both off so Gail was now completely exposed, Holly moved back up Gail's body, she ran her thumb over Gail's bottom lip and kissed her intensely with as much love as she could, tears streamed Gail's face, Holly kissed her ferociously, Gail moaned. Holly dragged her nails over taut abs and entered Gail with two fingers, she slowly pumped her fingers in and out, her thumb slowly rubbing her clit, Gail kissed Holly sloppily, her arms around Holly's neck, Holly sped up a little, Gail's breathing deepened, she curled her fingers and Gail came undone, the brunette held her and whispered in her ear,

"I love you" she kissed her forehead, "I love you" she nibbled on her ear, she brought Gail's wrist up to her lips and kissed her bandage lightly, "I love you", fresh tears streamed down Gail's face and Holly wrapped herself around Gail and brought the covers up over them, she kissed her cheek,

"sleep baby, I'm here", Gail turned her head,

"I love you Holly" Holly lay there and waited for Gail's breathing to become steady indicating that she had fallen asleep before she allowed herself to succumb to sleep.. Both women lay wrapped tightly together in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Intense I know, I hope you guys understand what Gail is going through, it was hard for me to write some of this but I wanted to give a real connection and something different to her character. If any of you need to talk, please feel free to message me on here or gollylikewoah at hot mail dot com (without all the spaces and the correct symbols) <strong>

**I will be writing a more fluffy and happy chapters soon, I think our girls need some happiness don't you?! **

**Your follows, favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!  
><strong>

**As always thank you for reading:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for sticking through this, I know chapter 13 was intense and it was hard for me to write and edit too but we are going onwards and upwards now! Gail still has her demons to battle but who doesn't? We saw Gail at her worst, now we get to see her battle her way to recovery, with Holly by her side every step of the way. **

**Guest13: I know the self-harm angle isn't to everyone's liking but that's your opinion of the chapter which I respect. I'm just sorry to hear you didn't like it, but I do understand why as it was a very dark chapter. **

**Alloallo: You're welcome. Well Perik was sent back to prison so we can assume that is where he will stay, and I have a lot of ideas about this story. **

**Guest: I'm sorry but with the self harm angle I really couldn't bring myself to cause Gail anymore pain by making Perik do something worse than just grabbing her. You'll just have to wait and see the aftermath, Steve and Holly were just busy doing their jobs but Traci won't get off lightly, I assure you that. **

**1076kd: Thank you so much for your response, ah yes I didn't want Gail to pull away from Holly, Gail still has a lot of demons to deal with but Holly will be by her side every step of the way. Yep I'm not done with Traci's actions just yet, I feel justice needs to be done for what happened to Gail in that interrogation room. **

**Thank you all so much for you follows, favorites and reviews(I do read all of them).**

**WARNING: Trigger warning, purely because Gail explains why she did it when she was younger.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 <strong>

Holly woke up and looked at Gail with love and adoration in her eyes, because of how exhausted Gail was she hadn't woken up with any nightmares, she was snoring softly her head on Holly's sternum, one arm by the side of her head and the other resting on Holly's stomach, Holly smiled at the sight, her short blonde hair was sticking out at all angles and her nose wriggled sometimes as she slept, Holly kissed the top of her head, Gail stirred a little,

"morning" she said her voice hoarse from sleep and from crying yesterday,

"good morning, sleep well?" Holly questioned as she nuzzled her nose into Gail's hair,

"yeah, you?" she said as she started to become aware of the events that had taken place,

"better with you by my side" she grinned, Gail moved up and kissed Holly slowly,

"hey" she grinned back,

"hey" Holly flashed her lopsided smile "come on honey, we need to get up", Gail looked confused but then she understood,

"ah we need to talk" Holly nodded and without another word Gail stood up and walked into the bathroom. Holly jumped out of bed, pulled on some sweatpants and headed downstairs.

Gail looked into the mirror, her eyes were puffy and red, she splashed cold water on her face _'it's only Holly, come on Gail, no judgement from her, no judgement, it's Holly, just Holly'_ she took in a deep breath before throwing on Holly's hoodie and a pair of sweatpants and followed the scent of coffee down to the lounge.

Gail leaned on the wall nearest the TV, the brunette was unaware that Gail had entered as she was buried in some medical journal, Gail saw the way when Holly's glasses slid down her nose she would push them back up annoyed that they had dared to venture down, she found this adorable, her brows furrowed as if she was correcting something,

"Hol?", Holly jumped, medical journal flying off her lap

"you scared me! How long have you been standing there?" Holly questioned her hand on her heart,

Gail chuckled,

"not long, just admiring the view" she winked, Holly laughed,

"come here" Holly patted the seat next to her, Gail smiled warmly and sat down coffee cup in hand,

Holly put her hands and Gail's knee and smiled encouragingly, Gail put her cup down on the table and laced their hands together,

"what do you want to know?",

"why you did it before" Holly said as softly as she could, Gail took a deep breath,

"I...I always felt so alone when I was younger, it got worse when I reached 16-" Holly squeezed her hands gently "- I never felt like my parents understood me, they were always working and had such high expectations from me, the first time I did it, I didn't know why, I felt this huge wave of sadness and helplessness, I picked up the blade, it wasn't supposed to be so deep, it scared the life out of me, there was so much blood-" tears flowed freely down Gail's face, Holly wiped them away with her thumb and kissed her gently "- I was scared, so scared, my parents found out, they had to take me to the hospital, obviously they had it wiped off my record, but they asked me why I would do this to _them_ and wasn't I thinking of the Peck family when I did it, they never asked me if I was okay or how I was feeling, they made me feel like I had done something _wrong_, they even punished me by taking away my daily allowance for like a month, after the first time I did it, I started withdrawing more from everyone, I stopped hanging out with whatever friends I had, I never left my room, I stopped speaking to my parents, Steve was busy in the academy and hadn't a clue what was happening and I carried on cut-" she sobbed "-cutting, but I knew how to cover it up, things changed once I joined the academy though, I met Dov, Chris, Andy and Traci, they don't know this but they changed me and helped me in ways you couldn't imagine-" a genuine smile appeared on Gail's face, "-they didn't warm to me at first because I was a Peck, they saw me as Police royalty, but once they saw I wasn't like my mother, they started just talking to me like I was a human, they spoke to me like they _cared, _I became happier and it shone through, I owe them my life in a way" she took a deep breath and looked at Holly whose eyes were watering,

"hey hey don't" Gail caressed Holly's face, the brunette turned into her hand and kissed her palm,

"I'm sorry you had to go through that-" she sniffed "-it makes me so angry that you felt so alone, your parents didn't try and help you, I am promising you now Gail, I love you and I will help you no matter what, together we are stronger, I will be there to catch you if you fall no matter what" she kissed Gail softly, both crying into the kiss,

"I need help Holly, I...I don't want to make a mistake one day that will cost me my life" she rested her forehead against Holly's,

"we will get you that help Gail, because I don't want to lose you baby" she kissed her again,

"I love you",

"I love you too".

* * *

><p>"Andy have you seen Gail today?" Traci asked, she had been looking for the blonde everywhere,<p>

"Oliver said she's off this weekend" Andy shrugged and walked away, Traci was about to turn back to her desk when she saw Steve enter the homicide department, he looked wary,

"Traci, we need to talk" he said has he approached her desk,

"sure what's going on?",

"you-" he paused "-put" pause "-my" pause "-baby" pause "-sister" pause "-in" pause "-danger",

"Steve please, don't do this", he eyed her,

"when I found out the first time Gail self-harmed and I wasn't there to protect her I made a promise to her and to myself that I would always, _always _be there for her and I have been and I sure need to be there for her now, and I need to make sure she's okay, your actions, although they were a mistake have probably caused a storm of emotions, you should never _assume _that a criminal won't try something, Perik should have been cuffed, he is Perik, you let my baby sis in there with him knowing he wasn't cuffed, so just give me some space Traci_"_ with that said he left. Traci collapsed into her chair, she knew she had messed up for good this time and she probably lost one of her closest friends because of it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Holly!" Traci yelled from her desk as she spotted the brunette file in hand,<p>

"what is it detective Nash?" the formal title didn't slip past Traci,

"how's Gail?",

"I'm sorry but I'm here on a professional visit only, I have to drop this case file from a couple weeks ago off to Shaw, so excuse me" before she could leave Traci grabbed her elbow gently,

"Holly-", before she could finish Holly interrupted her,

"Traci, you _knew _he wasn't cuffed, you _knew_ and you still let Gail go in there, you-" she rubbed the bridge of her nose "-you're a detective, you've seen plenty of traumatized victims, so you tell me, how did they seem to you?" Traci was stunned silent, Holly turned and walked away. Holly couldn't help but blame the detective for what had happened yesterday, she wasn't going to make it easy on Traci, seeing Gail so broken had crushed her and she felt drained seeing the woman she loved in so much pain, physically and emotionally.

* * *

><p>"Chris get your butt over here!" Gail yelled from the lounge, Chris came through the front door with boxes,<p>

"you know Gail, you could help, this is your stuff after all" he huffed,

"well I could but what would be the fun in that?" she smirked, he scowled at her before setting the boxes down by the plush sofa,

"here have a beer" he eyed her suspiciously before taking a swig from the bottle, he shuddered at the coolness,

"where's Epstein?" she asked,

"he and Chloe went for a weekend away at some cottage in the woods" he said simply,

"creepy but I suppose King and Queen of the Dorks like that kinda stuff"

"so-" he shifted a little "-you and Holly?" she rolled her eyes,

"I asked you to move stuff from my apartment to Holly's, you put boxes of my clothes in Holly's room-" she paused, Chris still looked confused "-yes we are together you idiot" he beamed at her,

"that's great Gail really great! You seem so much happier with her, you deserve to be happy" he said quietly, he hugged her, she shoved him off,

"back off, I'm not going all soppy" he chuckled,

"that's the Gail I know and love" he laughed as she scowled at him before shoving him off the sofa,

"work slave, I'm not paying you to do nothing" she mock-demanded,

"you're not paying me at all!" he said as he brushed the fluff from his jeans, she laughed before adding

"that's what makes it more enjoyable for me!" she squealed with delight, he chuckled at her childishness.

"What are you two laughing at?" Holly asked as she walked through the door and over to Gail where she planted a kiss on her lips,

"Chris is my slave for the day" she said excitedly, Holly chuckled, it warmed her heart to see Gail smiling and excited, it felt refreshing.

"I am not her slave for the day, I can't believe I got roped into this, all because I have the weekend off too!" he argued clearly flustered,

"calm down Chris-" she walked over to him and whispered in his ear "-watch this" Gail looked at them suspiciously,

"Gail-" '_don't you dare Holly Stewart'_ "-baby-" '_damn it you really went there'_ "-can you please help Chris, it's just I'm exhausted from work and I would help but I smell like death and I need to take a shower" she put on her best puppy eyes,

"okay Hol, but I'll be so tired after carrying things all day so I won't be up for any-" she dropped her voice so only Holly could hear "-bedroom activities" Holly stared at Gail, who beamed triumphantly,

"come on Christopher lets get moving!" she said as she picked up a box and headed towards the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"We have eyes on Dr Cal" Steve boomed at the team, "we take him down today, I want this to be a quick and clean arrest, no screw ups, I want everyone ready to go in 15 minutes meet outside the homicide department, do not be late" everyone began to shuffle out of the briefing room.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Things are looking more positive for Gail and Holly and I hope you enjoyed the slightly lighter chapter! I also felt that Traci's actions shouldn't have just been dismissed hence the double shot of Steve and Holly being angry with her, remember...she is yet to see Gail, so the next chapter will be interesting with the arrest and Traci going to see Gail! <strong>

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**Your Follows, favorites and reviews are greatly greatly appreciated :)**

**As always thank you for reading :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am now on winter break! Unfortunately this doesn't mean I'll be posting more because I have so much studying to do :( **

**1076kd: Thank you so much for your review :)Ah yes, I didn't want Gail to hold anything back from Holly so I having her be completely honest with Holly was no problem, and yes I totally agree with you, it will help Holly in the long run, she could prevent it from happening again. Ah yes Elaine and Bill! I haven't forgotten about them! An interaction involving them is coming up soon! Once again thank you for you review! I appreciate it greatly :D **

**resinswhy: I'm just using my imagination, creating different situations for you guys to read! **

**Thank you all so much for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read all of them). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Steve kicked the door of the hotel room open, there had been security footage on which Dr Cal had been seen on and now there was a team of officers and detectives swarming the hotel,

"POLICE!" Steve shouted into the room, and sure enough a startled, scruffy looking man was sitting on his bed in bloodied clothes the once white and pristine bed sheets were red with blood, McNally, Collins and a few other officers all had their guns pointed directly at him, Traci was by Steve's side,

"Ethan Cal you are under arrest for the murder and sexual assault of three women and three children, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?" Steve said as he handcuffed Ethan, he laughed in response,

"oh you wait until you find the next body" he chuckled and Steve roughly shoved him out the door.

* * *

><p>"Gail...Hey" Traci had rung Gail to update her on the case,<p>

"Hey" Gail said shortly,

"we arrested Ethan Cal, listen Gail-" Gail interrupted her before she could finish speaking,

"Does this mean Holly is safe now?" she asked and held her breath,

"you and Holly are both safe, there is no evidence to support another accomplice, but Gail please listen-" Gail let out a sigh of relief

"Thank god-" she said quietly and then added "- and no Traci we are not having this conversation over the phone, come over later we can order pizza or something",

"Okay, is 7 good for you?" Traci asked,

"7's good, bye" she hung up before Traci could reply, Gail walked over to the couch where Holly was typing away on her laptop,

"babe?" Holly continued typing, Gail rolled her eyes, when they were just friends Gail realized that getting Holly's attention when she was working was difficult, most of the time she would just tap her on the shoulder, but now that they were in a relationship she could do a lot more.

Gail pulled the laptop off the brunette's lap and straddled her, Holly yelped in response,

"Gail what are you-" she was cut off by a searing kiss,

"we're safe-" she whispered resting her forehead against Holly's "-Cal has been arrested" a single tear slid down Gail's cheek "-you're safe" she whispered again, Holly took a deep breath, but before she had time to respond Gail pulled her in for a passionate kiss, Holly's hands roamed over Gail's back she was about to slip them under Gail's top when Gail stopped her,

"you're always in control-" she whispered seductively in her ear "-it's my turn" she pushed Holly to lie down before climbing on top of her, she pushed herself flush against her "I'm going to make you scream my name in pure ecstasy" she husked into Holly's ear who shuddered in anticipation.

* * *

><p>"Why did you target Officer Peck and Dr Stewart" Traci slamming the note onto the table,<p>

"they are gay, they are an abomination to the world, I knew Perik's history with Gail which made it worth the trouble of getting him out of prison, oooh-" he shuddered, "-he was going to have his way with her, while I finished off Dr Stewart, it was a great great plan" he smirked,

"the killings of the women and children-" she paused "-why?"

"I got bored waiting for Perik to make his move, so I had a little fun",

"you killed and sexually abused women and children because you were _bored_?"

"my my detective, you seem agitated, yes I was _bored_, Holly is pretty hot too-" he smiled to himself "- oh I had more plans than just to kill her" he smirked,

"where's the other body?" Traci said forcefully,

" what do I get in return for telling you this information?"

"tell me now or I swear you will not even make it out of this room" she said quietly but with anger in her voice, his smile dropped,

"I um I...I" he stammered "child-" he whispered "- drained his blood, had him on a machine to do it, in the hospital the area under construction, but I didn't kill him, I left him in front of the hospital I made sure he was taken care of, I was his doctor didn't recognize me, his family thanked me for saving his life-" he chuckled "- funny, I had control over whether he lived or not, I only saved him because I felt like playing the hero, the blood on the bed was just for show, I wanted to make you all squirm" he suddenly stopped speaking "-I want lawyer",

"you're going to need one, but it's probably pointless, you're going away for a long long time" she left the room.

* * *

><p>"Where is Gail?" Elaine's voice echoed around 15 division,<p>

"hello mother" Steve said quietly,

"ah Steven, where is your sister?" she said as she approached him ,

"she's off this weekend"

"off? She took time _off_?" Elaine said in complete disgust, Steve sighed, he had spoken to Gail recently, he knew what happened, and he wasn't about to sit around and let their mother talk badly of Gail ,

"_yes mother_ she took time off, you know what happened in that interrogation room, she needed a break, she deserves a break, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't have Cal in custody"

"that is no excuse, we are Pecks! When bad things happen we get up, brush ourselves off and move on, we don't go taking time off!" Steve was getting irritated at his mothers lack of care for Gail, not once had she asked if she was okay, when Gail was born she didn't see a beautiful new life to nurture and love, no, she saw an opportunity to turn her into what she wanted her to be, another Elaine Peck,

"why don't you ask her if she's okay for once? Make sure she's coping, you know-" he paused, "-try being the mom she deserves, instead of some cold hearted-" Elaine interrupted him,

"do I need to remind you again? We are Pecks Steven, remember that. Gail needs to grow up, deal with her problems like an adult" with that said she left, Steve shouted after her,

"Gail deserves more!" Traci entered just after he finished yelling,

"woah Steve what the hell just happened?" Traci asked her voice laced with concern,

"Elaine Peck happened" his brows furrowed,

"oh crap, what did she say?"

"nothing, that's the problem she is all work nothing more than a vessel of the woman and mother she could be" he said sadly,

"oh Steve" she placed her hand on his shoulder,

"have you spoken to Gail yet?" he asked changing the topic,

"I called her to update her on the case, she invited me over later so we can talk and eat pizza" she said as a small smile appeared on her face, Steve smiled warmly at her,

"lets go pick Leo up and get some pancakes, I feel like seeing him, the case has been eye opening to say the least and sort things out with Gail Traci, I mean it, she is my baby sister and I love her, I know she's hurt, please fix it" Traci linked her arm with his,

"I will I promise" she kissed his cheek, before they both headed out.

* * *

><p>"Oh my...fuck" Holly moaned as Gail thrust in and out of her,<p>

"mmm, you like that?" Gail asked adding another finger and nibbled on her ear, Holly moaned loudly,

"Gail, oh don't stop, don't-" she panted "-stop" Gail pushed harder and faster, curling her fingers and rubbing her palm roughly against her clit,

"Gail!" she screamed as her orgasm crashed over her, she came round moments later, and was faced with a huge grin,

"told you I'd make you scream my name" Gail said cheekily, Holly kissed her grin away,

"I can't move" Holly sighed,

"are you asking me to carry you to bed?"

"mmm" she groaned as her eyes slowly drifted shut,

"the stuff I do for you" Gail grumbled before climbing off Holly and easily picked her up bridal style, she smiled as Holly nuzzled her cheek into her neck, "I love you" she kissed the side of Holly's head and carried the now sleeping brunette to their bedroom, thankful that her job required physical fitness.

* * *

><p>" Holly?" Gail said quietly,<p>

"mmm?" she sleepily replied,

"I kind of need my arm back" Gail smiled warmly, Holly's head was resting at the top of Gail's arm, her leg was swung over Gail's and her arm was across Gail's midsection,

"mm okay" but she only snuggled in closer, Gail chuckled,

"Hooooolly, Traci will be here in half an hour" she whined, Holly huffed and moved off her,

"I'll give you two some space, besides, I'm still exhausted from work and -" she drifted off, her mind raced with images of Gail between her legs, her lips and tongue moving relentless against her cli-

"helloooo, anyone there? Did you just take a trip down to sexville?" Gail waved her hand in front of Holly's face, she swatted it away,

"sexville? So creative Gail" she laughed, Gail grinned,

"I'm going to get changed, come and join us if you feel up to it" she kissed Holly's forehead and jumped out of bed.

* * *

><p>There was a knock at the door, Gail took a deep breath before opening it,<p>

"hey" she said as she gestured for her to come in,

"hey Gail, how have you been?" she asked as she shrugged her coat off and placed it on the back of the couch,

"better now that Cal as been caught, what pizza?" she said

"he's in a holding cell at the moment while we gather more evidence we already have enough to convict him but we want to make sure there are no more victims, um order anything, I'm not picky"she fidgeted with her fingers while Gail placed the order,

"okay all done pizza should be here in about half an hour"Gail walked over to the couch and sat down she gestured for the detective to do the same.

"We should probably talk about what happened-" Gail nodded and Traci continued "- look I messed up, big time, I put you in that room with _him_ knowing he wasn't cuffed, I have no excuses, he should have been cuffed-" she took in a breath "- I should have known better, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to-" she gulped "-to protect you, it was my job, I should have been even more alert knowing he wasn't cuffed, if it hadn't been for Steve, I don't know if I would have made it to you in time, I'm so sorry, I don't know why I didn't cuff him, it was so stupid, I'm surprised they didn't suspend me, he could have-" she paused " anything could have happened to you" her eyes watered as she finished talking, Gail just sat there staring at her friend, she was never angry at her, just disappointed, Holly however... Holly was mad at her which Gail guessed was the reason she claimed to be too tired to join them, which Gail respected, if she was in the same situation as Holly she wouldn't have been as nice to Traci as Holly had been, that was for sure,

"Traci, you made a mistake, you misjudged Perik, you haven't lost our friendship, but it's just going to take time to build up trust again, I trusted you have him secure, you didn't, I trusted you to have my back, you didn't, but what's happened has happened, we can't change the past, I want to move on from this, you should too but I don't want you feeling guilty all the time, I just want my friend back, the one that takes no bullshit from me but knows how to have a laugh, I want her back, it's going to take time and things won't be like they used to be but we can work on it slowly-" she paused "-if you want to" Traci smiled through tears,

"of course I want to" she gave Gail a quick side hug before the door bell rang,

"that would be the pizza" she stood up and went to answer the door, "hey Trace, I'm just going to see if Holly has enough energy to join us, help yourself to pizza I won't be long" she shouted as she made her way down the hallway to their bedroom.

"Hol?" she nudged the lump under the covers, as she sat down on the bed,

"why are you so calm and forgiving about what she did?" Holly's response surprised Gail who thought she was sleeping, Gail also didn't know that Holly had gotten up to get some work from her office and had overheard everything from the crack in the door leading to the main living space,

"uh", Holly's head popped out from under the covers,

"no go on Gail please do tell me", Holly said annoyed, Gail's mouth opened then closed before speaking,

"after what happened to Jerry-" her voice went quiet "- me and Traci became close friends, we helped each other, we cried together when things became too much, we laughed together when we just needed some happiness, I can't just throw that away because she made a mistake, if she intentionally did it then I would have a different reaction, but Holly she wants nothing more than me to be happy and safe, she's a good person-" Gail got up and made her way to the door, she paused just before she left "-pizza's here if you want to join us",

"Gail wai-" but the blonde had already left the room, Holly face-palmed herself for being so insensitive towards what was happening, she pulled on some clothes and bolted out the room, she caught Gail just before she entered the lounge,

"Gail I'm sorry-" she tugged on Gail's arm and pulled her into an embrace, she peppered her face with kisses "-I was insensitive to how you were feeling you obviously have your reasons, I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, it's not your fault" she said quietly, Gail smiled warmly at her,

"don't worry about it lunchbox, I just hope _you_ can forgive her", Holly caressed Gail's face, she ran her thumb along Gail's lip before kissing her tenderly,

"if you forgive her, then I forgive her, it may take a little time for me to warm up to her though" Gail chuckled,

"come on pizza awaits" she untangled herself from Holly and walked into an empty lounge, there was a note on the pizza box,

_Gail, I hope you won't be too mad at me for leaving, but I was going to the bathroom and I overheard you and Holly, I decided to leave so you two can sort it out without having me around, I just, you mentioned Jerry and I just wanted to be alone for the evening, sorry if this seems selfish. I am glad that we're going to move on from what happened but I haven't forgiven myself yet, but you are one of the closest friends I've ever had and for that I will be forever grateful._

_Holly, I know why you're angry at me, I put someone you love in danger, I can never forgive myself for the pain I have caused you and Gail, but I hope we can also move on, I see the way Gail is around you, you both always look so happy together, it's really a beautiful thing to see, I know this will take time but I'm willing to wait for however long it takes, I hope we can become friends again._

_See you both at work _

_Traci x  
><em>

"Crap" Gail said as she gathered her coat and boots, Holly looked up from the note her eyes a little watery from the touching words,

"where are you going?" she asked confused,

"we cry together and we laugh together, remember?" Holly nodded, Gail gave her a quick peck on the cheek,

"don't wait up, I'll text you when I get to Traci's, I know Leo's staying with Steve tonight so she'll be alone, I want to make sure she's okay",

"of course, I love you Gail, I'm sorry I caused all this" she looked down at her feet, Gail walked over to her and lifted her chin up,

"hey this is not your fault, it just brought up some memories that's all, she'll be fine, I love you too" she kissed her softly, before heading out the door.

**There you have it, I was going to put in an interaction between Elaine and Gail but I thought there would be too much going on in this chapter if I did, so next chapter! I thought it was about time we had some sympathy for Traci don't you?! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed that, I'll see you next chapter! **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**Your follows, favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**As always thank you for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I wasn't happy with my last chapter so I decided to get Chapter 16 out as soon as I could. **

**Guest: Now I'm going to sound weird but I don't like the whole Traci/Gail thing right now either, skimming through Chapter 15 ...I actually kinda... Well I wasn't happy with it, so I'm going to finish that part of the story off in this chapter. Your review has actually given me a fantastic idea, you may notice as you read through this chapter (if you read through it!) so shout out to you! **

**Imaguest: I hope that's a good wow and Holy wow! **

**Thank you all for your follows, ****favorites and reviews (I do read them all). **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Gail was just about to get into her car when she heard Holly call her name,

"Gail! Wait!" Gail turned around confused, Holly was jogging towards her,

"I'm-" she took a deep breath "-scared, please stay with me tonight", Gail's eyes softened,

"you shouldn't even have to ask-" she sighed, "-I can't believe I was going to run off to Traci's after what's happened, I feel like such an idiot" she rubbed her eyes roughly, Holly held her hands,

"I know you feel conflicted with Traci, you don't know if you should be there for her or not, but honey, she's a grown woman, we should just all move on, I still have mixed emotions about her, but you-" she paused "-you should be with me tonight, because baby, _I _need _you_ tonight, Cal is in prison, we are safe, I just want to be held tonight" Holly blinked away her tears as she opened her heart up to Gail,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Hol" Holly smiled a little,

"don't mention it, come on pizza awaits" Gail grinned at the familiar words and they both made their way inside hands linked together.

* * *

><p>They were cuddling on the couch when Gail spoke up "how do you put up with me?" She was playing with Holly's fingers which had been resting on her abdomen, Holly paused the movie they were watching,<p>

"what do you mean?" Her brows furrowed with confusion,

"you're always so understanding, you know what I need when I'm upset or angry, you just _know me_, we've been through so much in so little time, I've been a complete emotional wreck, and you just swoop in and pick me up-" she took a deep breath "- how do you put up with me?" Holly linked their hands together,

" because I love you, and I know if I ever need you there like you've needed me, I know you'd be there no matter what, you make me happy, you make me feel loved and safe, it's all I have ever hoped for, _you_ are all that I've ever hoped for. As far as understanding, I don't know I guess I'm just patient and I trust you enough to come and explain to me, we will have our ups and downs, we'll disagree, argue but honey-" she paused "-the makeup sex will be great" she kissed the side of Gail's head,

"I love you too, so so much and I'm glad you stopped me from leaving tonight, I don't know what I was thinking, you're my girlfriend , my best friend, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than in your arms and you're thinking about sex? Really Holly? You are insatiable" Holly chuckled,

"Aw you're so sweet and I was just making a point" she yawned,

"come on let's go to bed" Gail tugged Holly up and led them to their bedroom, where they both collapsed onto the bed, Gail managed to get up and under the covers, she poked Holly gently on the cheek,

"Get under the covers-" her voice grew quieter "- I want to hold you" Holly smiled to herself before joining Gail, she sighed in content as she felt Gail press against her from behind, Gail's strong arms wrapped around her, Holly snuggled in closer, Gail kissed the top of her head,

" I love you" she whispered,

"I love you too".

* * *

><p>"Hey Gail good to see you back" Shaw shouted from across the station,<p>

"Thanks, decided to come in a day earlier! Paperwork isn't going to do itself!" Gail shouted back, she spotted Traci and made her way over to her,

"Hey Traci is it okay if sit in on the interrogation?"

"Hey Gail, yeah of course you can, you are one of the assigned officers after all, interrogation room 3 be there in 10 minutes" Gail smiled warmly,

"you okay?",

"I'm great, I just needed some space yesterday" Traci smiled back at Gail, who nodded signalling she understood and left.

* * *

><p>"What were your intentions towards Officer Peck and Dr Stewart?" Traci asked,<p>

" well-" he smirked "-Peck wasn't for me she was for Perik, Stewart however-" he rubbed his hands together "-I was going to show her the very reason it was unnatural to be _gay_, every woman needs a man, especially in the bedroom, I was going to show her what she was missing and have her begging for more and then-" he paused "- I was going to kill her, slowly" he stopped smiling when he realised what he had just said,

" you're going away for a long time, you can spend some quality time with Perik" she slammed the room door and sighed,

"Wow you were brilliant in there" Gail said quietly,

"He seems a little slow and he opens up quickly and only realises just what he's said _after _he's said it, all I did was ask the right question-" she paused "-Hey are you okay? It must have been hard hearing that" Traci rubbed her hand soothingly up the blondes arm,

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm going on a lunch break see you later" Gail exited the station with only one woman on her mind _Holly_.

* * *

><p>"Queen of Nerds? You in here?" Gail called out into the lab, she smiled when she saw Holly strut over to her in her pristine white lab coat,<p>

"Queen of Nerds? You give me all these nicknames and I have none for you, so if I'm Queen of Nerds, you're Queen of Cheese-puffs" Gail huffed, but her huff quickly turned into a quiet moan as Holly's lips met her own,

"Hey Queen of Cheese-puffs"

"hey Queen of Nerds" they both chuckled,

"these nicknames will never stick" Gail said grinning, before she pulled Holly into a tight embrace, her arms thrown around Holly's neck,

"Gail, baby? What's happened?" Holly asked as she massaged circles into Gail's back,

"nothing, I just missed you, that's all, and um I sat in on Cal's interrogation" Gail pulled back a little but the brunette never released her hold,

"what did he say Gail?"

"he told us what he was planning on doing to you"

"Which was?" Holly said encouragingly,

"Please don't make me tell you, he's locked up, you don't need to know the details, please Holly, don't, I don't want you to be scared, I just needed to see you, it just shook me up a little" Gail said honestly,

"I think I'd prefer not to know anyway, so okay, um you have an appointment to see the shrink tomorrow by the way" Gail scrunched her nose up, Holly chuckled lightly before planting a kiss on her nose,

"It'll be fine Gail" Holly said before she kissed her lightly, Gail sighed,

"I need to go to this,I need it, I want to get back to being me"

"come on let's go grab some lunch" Holly said squeezing her hips gently.

* * *

><p>"Gail? Why were you kissing some woman in a café earlier? You were spotted by multiple people" Gail spun her chair around at the sound of her mothers voice,<p>

"she's not just _some _woman, she's my girlfriend mother, she was the one that took care of me when I was shot, she's the one that showed she gave a damn about what happened to me, so no mother she isn't just _some _woman" Gail replied, Superintendent Peck stood there mouth agape,

"Gail Peck, you will listen to me, you should be concentrating on becoming a detective not kissing some floozy"

"Floozy mother? Floozy?! She is the most beautiful, intelligent person I have ever met-" Elaine went to interrupt her but Gail held up her hand "- no! Shut up! I love her, she is the best thing that has ever happened in my life, she helped me get back on my feet multiple times, where were you?! When I was shot! Where were you?! When I was abducted! Where were you?! When Perik attacked me again! Where were you?! When I needed my mother! Where were you?! When I needed a mother that would wrap her arms around me and tell me everything was going to be okay! Where were you?! You sure weren't by my side but Holly ever since me and Holly met she has been nothing but good to me, she's held me when I woke up from nightmares she has been there for me in the last few months more than you have been in my entire life, I know for a fact that without her, I would be dead by now, but you couldn't care less if I was dead or alive, as long as I don't dent the Peck name, right?! Well _mother_ I am done with living up to your expectations, don't ever _ever_ insult my girlfriend again, I found someone, I found someone who loves me despite my flaws, I found someone who I want to spend the rest of my life with, have children with one day! Her name is Holly Stewart she is the youngest forensic pathologist in Toronto, she is smart and funny, and I love her, she is perfect _perfect_ to me! If you came here to yell at me, don't waste your breath, just leave!" Elaine Peck turned on her heel and all but ran out the building, the whole station erupted with applause, Gail's eyes zoned in on one person, _Holly._ She had tears in her eyes and she quickly walked over to Gail and kissed her passionately, she rested her forehead against Gail's her hands cupped her face,

"I am so proud of you" she said through tears,

" and I'm proud to have you" she kissed Holly slowly,

"Get a room already!" Steve shouted from his desk, a big grin plastered on his face, Gail flipped him off behind Holly's back, smiling as she continued kissing Holly,

"Love you too baby sis!".

**There we go, hope it was okay! I'm going to take a few days to study and brainstorm some ideas for this story :) can't wait to continue it!**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN! **

**Your follows, favourites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**As always thank you for reading have a nice day/evening :) **


	17. Chapter 17

**Woo! I'm in a Christmasy mood so lets get some of the Christmas Fluff out :) **

**1076kd: Holy crap! You really understand this story so well! I'm glad you understood Chapter 15 :) Yeah after reading that one review, I started thinking about having Holly show her vulnerable side, so that's what I did :). Yeah I really enjoyed writing that scene, haha I'm glad you found it awesome! It's so nice to hear that :) I think Gail has got to that point where she just doesn't care what people think of her and Holly, especially her mother! Oh gosh I have so many ideas for the therapy session! Thank you so much for your review!**

**Imaguest: Ah you're welcome, it's Christmas! I'm quite a positive person, which is the reason that the outcome with Golly after the dark moments, is normally positive and why they always end up seeking comfort in each other :) Thank you for your review! **

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all). **

**Song reference: - Mr Probz- Nothing Really Matters  
><strong>

**The song reference will all become clear once you reach the section in the story :) **

**This is quite a long chapter so grab some Hot chocolate, get the fire going, sit back and...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

"No dad, yes dad, seriously dad?-" Gail rolled her eyes and Holly watched with curiosity "- Yes I love her, yes she loves me, I moved in a few days ago-" there was a moments pause "- hey! I do treat her well! Dad seriously it's Holly we were best friends before we became something more, you've met her! Family dinner? What about mother, I'm sure she's filled you in about what happened at the station earlier, thanks dad it means a lot coming from you, you better hope that she can't hear you praising me for standing up to her, okay we'll be there, I'm hiding behind you, you're my favorite parent, I love you too, bye dad" Bill, Gail's dad, had rung her to find out what happened at the station and to find out about Holly, he knew they had been best friends for half a year but he hadn't heard about the escalation in their friendship. Holly chuckled, she was sitting on the couch, reading, while Gail was swinging her feet off the kitchen island,

"was that Bill interrogating you?" Holly asked, she was fond of Bill, he was a very warm and welcoming man, Gail shrugged,

"he just wanted to get my side of the story, because you know-" she paused "-my mother likes to _exaggerate _things" Holly walked over to Gail and rested her hands on Gail's knees,

"well you were rather loud honey, but I'm so proud of you" Holly squeezed Gail's thigh affectionately,

"Me? Loud? You should hear yourself when we're fuc-" Holly clamped her hand over Gail's mouth,

"finish that sentence and you'll be taking care of your own _needs" _she moved her hand and Gail pouted,

"you play an unfair game Stewart, we both know you're the insatiable one here, you wouldn't last a week without all of this" she gestured to herself and Holly laughed,

"oh really-" she moved closer to Gail, their lips as close as they possibly could be without touching,

"-do you want to test that theory officer?" Holly whispered, Gail visibly gulped, she was about to speak when her eyes went wide with shock, she pushed Holly away gently and jumped of the counter,

"I'm going to be late for my session with Dr Maur, crap!" she rushed around grabbing her car keys and jacket,

"be polite to her, and open up, you need to talk to her in order for her to help you sweetheart" Holly said softly as she grabbed Gail's arm before she ran out the front door, Gail turned back gave Holly a quick kiss,

"I know, see you later!" she ran out the door, Holly sighed, it looked like _she _was the one that was going to have to take care of her own needs right now.

* * *

><p>"So Gail, what brings you here today?" Gail sighed, she hated<em> absolutely<em> hated seeing the shrink, but she knew after last time she really did need some help,

"well have a look at your notes Doc" Gail quipped, Dr Maur was a petite woman, she was rather good-looking not that Gail took any notice,

"okay then, _why_ do you want to be here?" she asked, Gail fidgeted , she was about to make a snarky comment when she remembered what Holly had said to her, she didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend,

"a lot of stuff has happened to me, when I was younger I-" she paused, Dr Maur looked at her warmly trying to encourage her to continue, she took a deep breath "-did some stuff, I don't want to go into detail, you already know what I'm referring to-" she looked at the Doctor and she nodded in confirmation "- well that never really went away, but I joined the academy it really helped me, the people I met, they were the people that for the first time actually cared about me"

"and what happened recently to make you feel and act like you did?" she asked softly,

"it was a case, it brought up a lot of bad things, I was dealing with it okay-" she paused remembering Perik against her, she shuddered "- a prisoner that was being interrogated brought it all up again, then it escalated-" she swallowed the lump in her throat "-I should have just told Holly-"

"Holly?" Dr Maur questioned,

"yeah Holly, my girlfriend, she's great-" a smile crept up on Gail's face, "-she's amazing actually, and I love her, she understands me, like no one else, she didn't freak out when she found out, she helped me and-" she thought telling the doctor about their emotional sex session was probably too much information "-she stitched me up, made me feel loved, she's never left my side" Dr Maur looked at her with curiosity,

"and how does Holly feel about all of this?" Gail pondered for a moment before responding,

"she's understanding, she's just so positive and nerdy and she makes me happy" the doctor smiled warmly at her,

"I can see you clearly love her, she sounds like a great person" Dr Maur said earnestly, Gail beamed,

"I do I really really do, she doesn't think too highly of my _mother _though" Dr Maur picked up on the tone Gail used, it was full of loathing,

"and why is that? Actually, why don't _you_ like your mother?" Gail scoffed,

"I stood up to her yesterday, she insulted Holly and I just snapped, she's all work, I don't think I've ever actually had a mother-" she looked thoughtfully at the ceiling,

"- I've had a boss as mother, she's all rules, back straight Gail, elbows off the table Gail, you're getting a bit chubby Gail, go for a run Gail, why did you do this to us Gail-" her voice took on a darker tone "-why don't you think about the family for once? You're selfish Gail-"

"Gai-" Dr Maur tried to interrupt but Gail wasn't stopping,

"you're a disappointment Gail-"

"Gai-" Dr Maur was now picking up the phone,

"why don't you grow up Gail?-" tears were streaming down her face,

"Gail" Dr Maur tried again once she was off the phone,

"you're an embarrassment Gail-" she was gasping for breath, she was sobbing heavily,

"baby, come back to me" she heard Holly's voice, Dr Maur had called her minutes ago she told her that Gail wasn't responding to her, Holly had rushed out of the cafe she was at just across the road from Gail (Gail had text her and told her to wait for her in the cafe, so they could have a coffee and talk),

"you don't deserve to be happy Gail" she croaked out, Holly crouched in front of Gail, and put her hands on Gail's cheeks,

"baby, I'm here, like I said to you before I'm always here" Gail gripped Holly's wrists,

"Holly? Wha-" she paused "-I'm sorry" Holly kissed her softly,

"don't apologize, you need to get this out" Holly said quietly,

"I hate to interrupt but I have another client, same time next week?" Dr Maur asked softly, Holly turned around and her eyes widened with shock,

"you're Dr Maur? Crap-" Holly paused "- Anna Maur, of course", Holly face palmed, how didn't she realize this before?!

"Holly Stewart?! You're Gail's Holly?!" Dr Maur said equally as shocked,

"do you two know each other or something?" Gail asked groggily, Holly quickly turned her attention back to Gail,

"we were friends back in university that's all" she pulled Gail up and into an embrace, "come on lets go home" she kissed Gail's temple, Dr Maur got the hint that they weren't going to tell Gail the details of their 'friendship',

"see you next week Gail" Gail gave a tight lipped smile and left hand in hand with Holly.

* * *

><p>"Bill I can't believe you are supportive of our daughter dating a woman!" Elaine was pacing up and down their bedroom getting ready,<p>

"dear, she's happy, let her be happy, Holly is a great woman, she's loyal, caring and loving, isn't that what all parents what for their little girl? They fit together perfectly" Bill said sighing at his wife,

"I don't care! Gail is meant to focusing on her career not a woman! You should have heard the way she spoke to me! Completely disrespectful, she is such an embarrassment to this family" Bill's eyebrows raised up high,

"she is not a embarrassment to this family, I am so proud of her, she is our only daughter Elaine, she is a brilliant, beautiful, smart, independent woman, why can't you see that? It took me so long to realize, I was so wrapped up in your game, that it took me years to realize that we were the cause to Gail hurting herself when she was younger, she was hurting herself because we were hurting her so much emotionally that it turned into physical pain for her" he said his eyes the same piercing blue as Gail's,

"I have work to do Bill, we will discuss this later" she left and Bill sighed, '_can't wait for that conversation'_ .

* * *

><p>"Hey Gaily <em>pale<em>y!" Gail shot daggers at her brother,

"shut it Stevie _pee_vy" Steve chuckled, Holly nudged Traci and said quietly,

"they always like this?"

"oh god yeah, get used to it, the Pecklings are a interesting species" they both laughed,

"I need to get to the morgue, so I'll pick you up later, you finish at 6 right?"

"yep, oooh can we put up the Christmas tree today?!" Gail asked excitedly, Holly chucked,

"of course we can, we're late putting it up anyway" she pecked Gail on the cheek,

"ewwww that's so gross" Gail slapped Steve across the head and sprinted away yelling,

"catch me if you can Stevie _Pee_vy!" Steve chased after her, both Holly and Traci turned to each other and said in unison,

"Pecks" they both laughed before heading their separate ways.

* * *

><p>"So?" Andy asked, Gail was partnered with Andy for the day, she knew Andy was a talker and so she busied herself by texting Holly,<p>

_'Gail: Holly, if I killed someone hypothetically speaking of course...would you help me get rid of the body and any evidence?' _

Holly nearly spat out her coffee, she chuckled,

_'Holly: You're paired with McNally today aren't you?' _

Andy glanced at Gail quickly, "um Gail?" Gail looked up,

"what is McNally?" Gail sighed,

"I just wanted to say, I'm happy you're alive, I obviously now know about you and Holly and I hope you are both happy together, I see the way you look at each other, there's like seriously so much love and care, it's so nice to see and yeah I hope we can be friends again one day" she said in one breath, her grip tight on the steering wheel,

_'Gail: maybe...' _

Gail took a moment to respond to Andy,

"thank you, I don't particularly like you Andy, but I don't like any of my friends, so welcome to the group-" she paused "-again, don't make me _hate_ you, it's tiring" Gail said seriously, Andy knew this was Gail's way of saying they were friends and if she messed it up, Gail wouldn't be giving her anymore chances, Andy pulled over and squealed

"oh thank you thank you thank you!" she hugged Gail tightly, who looked disgusted,

"ew, McNally, get off me" Andy obliged, the radio crackled to life '_**all units needed, gunfire at **__**Amesbury Park, all units, I repeat all units, be cautious**__' _Andy hit the sirens,

_'Holly: I thought so and yes of course I'd help you, I need to get back to work now, be safe xx'_

_'Gail: I love you, I will' _

_'Holly: I love you too'._

* * *

><p>"Take him down!" Sergeant Shaw shouted, Gail looked at Andy,<p>

"you ready?" she puffed,

"yeah lets go" they both ran out from behind their cover and fired, both of their shots hitting the target, the other officers were covering them,

"target down! I repeat target down!" Gail shouted into her radio, she looked at McNally who looked back, they said nothing, their eyes did all the talking, in that moment, with the adrenaline pumping through their veins, they were just grateful that they had each other , they both risked their lives, they did it together, Gail knew then, that she wouldn't let some feud with Nick come in the way of a friendship, Andy was with Swarek now, and she was with Holly, they had both moved on... to better people,

"I dislike you so much" Gail said quietly

"Oh the feeling is mutual" Andy replied, they both chuckled and went over to Oliver who looked like he was about to explode,

"I said take him down! Not jump out and expose yourselves!" he looked at them both, they refused to meet his eye, he sighed "good job, get back to the station and write up your report! I want it on my desk by the end of the day! Go!".

* * *

><p>Holly rushed through the doors of the station, she spotted Gail straight away and ran over to her,<p>

"Gail" she took in a deep breath,

"Holly what are you-" she paused "-you heard about the shooting" she said softly,

"um well the body is on my autopsy table so yeah you could say that" she replied shortly, Gail frowned did she do something to annoy Holly?

"did I do something wrong? You seem annoyed" Gail asked her brows furrowed, Holly exploded,

"annoyed?! You ran out in the line of a gunman, you jumped out of your cover! You didn't think did you Gail?! Seriously?! You're so selfish Gail!" Gail stiffened, the last few words really hit her hard, her mother and said that very line when she was in the hospital when she was sixteen, but Holly didn't know this, her eyes turned from a soft and welcoming blue, to a cold icy blue,

"I'm a police officer, it's my job, I thought you knew that" Gail said coldly, instantly Holly knew she'd said something that had stepped over the boundary, "I'll make my own way home I need to finish this report, so I'll see you later" Gail was about to walk away from her own desk when she turned and said "my mother said those exact words, I just didn't-" she took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of her nose, she kissed Holly softly, "-I'm sorry I scared you",

"Gail, I was just angry and scared, you could've been shot and you didn't really help your chances, I didn't mean it, no selfish person risks their life everyday to protect others, you are not selfish Gail, I'm sorry I rehashed a memory" she sighed softly "- how late will you b-" as if Oliver had heard them he said,

"Peck! Get out, you're shift is over",

"but Sarge you said-" Gail began,

"nope, report at the end of tomorrow's shift now get out, nice to see you Holly, you should join us at The Penny sometime, Gail's been keeping you all to herself, it's not fair" Oliver tried to pout but ended up looking like he needed the bathroom, they both chuckled,

"we'll be sure to come down soon" Holly responded,

"I shall hold you to your word!" with that said he left,

"come on, we have a Christmas tree to put up!" Gail said excitedly dragging Holly by the hand, Holly just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Can you go and get the Christmas topper from our bedroom?" Holly asked as they had just finished putting up the tree, it was decorated in a beautiful gold and red, the lights were multicolored adding that little bit of magic, their boxes of take-out lay forgotten in the kitchen,<p>

"yep I'll be right back" Gail kissed Holly on the cheek and ran to the bedroom,

"Holly, you seriously-" Gail stopped in her tracks, Holly was currently standing on a small step ladder rearranging the decorations on the tree, she was stretched sideways, her t-shirt riding up a little, exposing her toned stomach, the lights of the Christmas tree illuminating her flawless olive skin, Gail gasped and stared adoringly at Holly who was smirking to herself,

"see something you like officer?" Holly asked innocently as she jumped off the step ladder,

"no-" she paused for a moment "-I I mean y..y...yes" Gail stumbled over her words, Holly chuckled

"come here you goofball" Gail pouted but slowly made her way to Holly who was now standing in the middle of the lounge, the brunette wrapped her arms around Gail's waist and kissed her slowly and deeply, "what's this?" Holly asked pointed at the photo frame in Gail's hand,

"this is a picture of me and you-" her voice became softer "-when we went to the batting cages for the second time, this time, as a couple" Holly looked at the picture, she was standing flush behind Gail with her hands on top of Gail's which were holding the bat, they were both laughing, Holly was facing towards Gail, looking at her adoringly and Gail was looking back at her with the same look,

"I got it framed a few days ago-" Holly said quietly as she nibbled Gail's ear, "-we look so happy, I just really love this picture" she kissed her on the cheek,

"I love it too" they both stood in a comfortable silence just holding each other and basking in the happiness and love they could both feel when Holly noticed something else in Gail's hand,

"and what is that?" she asked pointing to the star shaped item in Gail's hand,

"well it's a star to put on top of the tree-" she paused and turned it over, "-with my face on because obviously, I'm a star" she deadpanned,Holly burst out laughing before she looked at the picture on the star, Gail was laughing wearing a black beanie hat, she remembered the picture being taken because she was the one that took it, they had visited Rouge Park a few weeks ago, she remembered the day fondly, they had stayed late and spent the evening sitting on a bench and looking up at stars together cuddled in a blanket, she smiled, and then laughed again remembering why she was taken back down memory lane in the first place,

"put it up then"

"what are you serious?" Gail's face expression looked a lot like a 5 year old's on Christmas morning, Holly chuckled,

"go for it" Holly pushed Gail gently towards the tree, Gail slowly placed it on top,

"the master piece is now complete" Gail said seriously, Holly pulled Gail back flush against her, her arms wrapped around Gail's waist, she whispered in her ear,

"lets dance", Gail turned in the embrace to face Holly,

"what?" she asked slightly confused,

"we have just put up our first Christmas tree together, I just feel so at peace, in love and so happy, lets dance" she whispered into her ear, Gail felt a lump in her throat, her eyes brimming with tears, she kissed Holly slowly but passionately, she rested her forehead against Holly's, she licked her lips before speaking,

"I know the feeling, can I chose the song?", Holly brushed her thumb over Gail's cheek,

"of course you can" she released Gail who grabbed her phone and tapped the song that had been going through her head for a while, the one that always reminded her of Holly, she connected it to the docking station and turned back to Holly, the air was thick with emotion, Holly pulled Gail flush against her, Gail rested her arms around Holly's neck, with Holly's on her waist and they began to slowly dance, they looked into each others eyes, seeing the love and happiness in them, Gail began to sing softly,

"_**she completes me it's how she reads me right or wrong it's so clear she's all that I need all I need yeah**_" Holly rested her forehead against Gail's, both of them completely overwhelmed, they were looking deeply into each others eyes, they were completely bare, any walls knocked down, just two souls that fit perfectly together, "_**I know what it feels like I know what it feels like swimming through stars when I see her and I don't need air because I breathe her-**_" Holly interrupted her by kissing her tenderly,

"are you feeling like I am right now?" Gail asked softly,

"oh yeah-" she paused tears threatening to fall, "-I love you",

"I love you too" Gail kissed her softly, Holly deepened it, they were both breathing deeply, kissing passionately, they both parted, Gail pulled Holly into a tight embrace,

"y...you I...I love you so much Holly, words aren't enough to express that" Gail stuttered out,

"but you're enough, I love you too Gail, you complete me, without you-" she bit her bottom lip "-I wouldn't feel whole", Gail took Holly's hand and led her to their bedroom, she slowly undressed her kissing Holly's skin as it was exposed before removing her own clothing, Gail pulled Holly into her and kissed her with all the passion she could muster, she slowly led her backwards until she felt Holly's legs hit the bed, she gently pushed her down, Holly pushed herself up further on the bed, mesmerized with Gail's movements as she crawled her way seductively up to Holly, she kissed her slowly,

"tell me what you want" Gail whispered as she kissed that one spot on Holly's neck that drove her insane, her breath hitched,

"you, I want you, I want to feel you" Holly replied softly her voice full of emotion, Gail moved down to Holly's breasts, wasting no time she took one nipple into her mouth and swirled her tongue around, she licked and sucked while her other hand caressed Holly's other breast, she released her nipple with a pop, and moved onto the other one, Holly moaned, her breathing heavy, her eyes were closed, her bottom lip caught between her teeth, her hands running through Gail's hair. Gail began moving slowly down, planting hot open-mouthed kisses on her naval,

"oh god Gail" Holly breathed out, Gail continued down, kissing every inch of Holly she could, she finally reached the one area where Holly needed her the most, she licked her lips before slowly, placing her mouth around Holly's hard clit, she sucked gently, her tongue swirling around in circles, Holly had one hand in Gail's hair in a vice-grip and her other one was clenching up the bed-sheets, her moans became whimpers, Gail understood instantly, she released Holly's sensitive bud and ran her tongue up Holly's opening, Holly shuddered, Gail repeated the action a few times before crawling up to kiss Holly passionately, she entered her with two fingers, Holly's kisses became sloppy as she was overcome with the sensations, she began moving against Gail's fingers, Holly's hands were now on Gail's back, she scratched down, leaving bright red marks, Gail hissed in slight pain and pleasure,

"don't stop" Holly moaned out "don't...don't, oh Gail Gail!" Holly was close and Gail could feel it, she bit down on Holly's neck and Holly came hard, screaming out Gail's name, but Gail wasn't done with Holly, she continued pumping in and out, curling her fingers, Holly gripped Gail harder,

"oh god oh god" she panted out, her second orgasm building quickly, her nails dug into Gail's back,

Gail rubbed her palm against Holly's clit, and that was all it took for Holly to reach her peak, her back arched and she came all over Gail's hand,

"seriously Gail that was..wow" Holly puffed out, as Gail crawled down and licked up Holly's juices which made her shudder,

"I know, I am a sex goddess after all" Gail smirked as she came up to kiss Holly, Holly flipped them over so Gail was now underneath her, she kissed her passionately

"my turn now _sex goddess_" she flashed her lopsided smile, before turning her attention to Gail's breasts, she quickly moved down and sucked hard on her pink nipple, Gail moaned loudly, she was already so turned on from watching Holly come she wasn't sure she could take any teasing,

"Holly please" she whimpered,

"mmm patience baby" Holly murmured back, she continued caressing her breasts, before moving down to Gail's toned stomach, she nibbled and sucked, she moved further down and kissed her protruding hip bones before settling between her legs, she sucked on Gail's entrance hard, Gail's hips flew off the bed, Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's thighs and moved her hands to Gail's hips to keep them down, she continued sucking, Gail's moans getting louder, she moved to her clit, sucked and nibbling, Gail's hands tangled in Holly's hair keeping her in place,

"oh fuck Holly, Holly Holly" she panted, her bottom lip caught between her teeth in pure pleasure,

Holly thrust her tongue into Gail's opening, her mouth sucking while she tongued Gail as deeply as she could, Gail's knuckles were white, her grip tight on Holly's hair,

"oh my god Holly, keep going keep going I'm close" she moaned out "so so close" Holly continued thrusting her tongue in and out, licking and sucking, without warning Holly thrust two fingers in, Gail yelped in surprise, Holly stopped moving and withdrew her fingers, Gail's eyes flew open,

"Holly?! Why did you stop?" Gail groaned, Holly moved next to Gail, her back resting against the headboard with her legs stretched out in front, she pulled Gail on top, her hand slipped under and into Gail's slippery opening,

"oh" was all Gail said as she began riding her hand, her breasts bouncing up and down as she met Holly thrust for thrust, Gail's hands were behind her gripping Holly's thighs, Holly's mouth latched onto one of Gail's nipples and she sucked hard, her other hand resting on the small of Gail's back,

"look at me Gail", Gail's head snapped forward, her eyes wide open, her eyes dark blue, she continued bouncing up and down on Holly's hand,

"come for me" Holly husked, Gail didn't need to be told twice, with another deep thrust she came undone, moaning Holly's name, her head collapsed onto Holly's shoulder,

"couldn't have ended this evening any better" she whispered,

"agreed" Holly said softly as she removed her hand, causing Gail to gasp, she brought her fingers up to her mouth and sucked on them, taking in Gail's juices,

"mmm you taste so good" Gail kissed her deeply, they were both moaning, they pulled apart, breathless, Gail rested their foreheads together,

"come on lets get some sleep" Holly said quietly,

"my body doesn't want to move" Gail responded seriously,

"well then we do this" Holly pulled up the comforter and slid down, she pulled Gail down with her, the blonde was resting on Holly's chest,

"I'm crushing you"

"no you're not, you're actually quite comfortable, my own personal body warmer" Gail looked up and kissed Holly's chin, she moved off slightly and cuddled in Holly's side who wrapped her arm around her,

"I love you Holly", she said sleepily, Holly reached over and switched the light off,

"I love you too Gail, I won't ever get tired of saying that and hearing you say it" she responded, she kissed Gail's temple and they both fell asleep cuddled together.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There was quite a bit going on I know! I really did enjoy writing the fluffyromantic? scene! **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**Your follows, favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**As always thank you for reading :) **

**Oh and Merry Christmas!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Merry Christmas Guys! Hope you all had/have a great day! Golly Christmas? HELL YES! Just a short Chapter today, I wasn't going to post about their first Christmas, but...it's their first Christmas, I couldn't just skip it! **

**laumijs: Thank you! I'm so glad you do! :) **

**joj14: You're welcome :)**

**Guest: Maybe...or maybe not, it's a little mystery ;) Thank you so much! Happy Christmas to you too :) **

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Gail and Holly sat in a sea of wrapping paper, they had already opened presents they both received from their friends and family there were just two gifts left, the ones they had gotten for each other.

"I hope you like it" nervousness obvious in Gail's voice as she handed Holly the beautifully wrapped gift, the couple were sitting in front of the Christmas tree in sweats and jumpers with the fire blazing, they had all the curtains drawn and the lights on low, the fire and Christmas tree lights created a festive atmosphere. Holly smiled at Gail lovingly before taking the gift, she opened it slowly and gasped,

"oh my-" she stared wide eyed at Gail, "-this is beautiful Gail, it's Thomas Sabo it must have cost you a lot-" she paused "-thank you, I love it" she leaned in and pecked Gail on the cheek, the blonde blushed,

"it's the wheel of Karma,it symbolizes positive energy and joy what's it face-" Holly chuckled

"you mean joie de vivre?" Holly asked showing her lopsided smile, Gail pondered a moment

"-yeah that's it joie de vivre, I saw it and I thought of you, you have so much positivity and you enjoy life to it's fullest, I love that about you, you're smile you're laugh-" Gail blushed "- and you help me to be better, you make me _want _to be better-" she paused "- are you sure you li-" she was cut off by Holly's lips,

"I love it Gail, here help me put it on" Holly pushed her hair to the side and Gail put the necklace on, she kissed the back of Holly's neck,

"and this is for you" Holly said giving her a gift wrapped in black with a golden ribbon , Gail squealed in excitement after seeing what it was, she wrapped her arms tightly around Holly's neck who chuckled,

"I'm guessing I did good?" Holly chuckled lightly,

"more than good Holly! This is a black Bradshaw Michael Kors watch-" Gail kissed Holly passionately, "-I'm never gonna take it off-" she paused a moment, "-thank you" she kissed Holly softly,

"I'm kind of glad we get to just relax and have our own little Christmas, I mean I love having the whole family around but, I'm glad it's just me and you this year" Holly said softly, as she nibbled Gail's ear, Gail hummed in content,

"me too-" she paused "-I can't believe your sister got you a kids science kit-" Gail started giggling, "-she knows you so well" Holly jumped up and tackled Gail to the ground, Gail wrapped her legs around Holly's hips, Holly rested on her forearms hovering over Gail, she kissed her passionately, their tongues battling for dominance, both women moaned, Gail pushed Holly gently,

"mmm hol-" Gail said breathlessly as Holly peppered kisses down her neck "-we should-" Holly moved lower "-stop" Holly smirked,

"come on, I think The Polar Express is on!" Holly said enthusiastically, Gail rolled her eyes,

"such a nerd" but secretly, that was Gail's favorite Christmas movie.

* * *

><p>"Gail baby wake up" Holly said softly to Gail who had fallen asleep on her chest during the movie and was now making the most adorable sounds, Holly kissed the top of her head,<p>

"I think we should have a cheese-puff turkey" Gail mumbled, Holly chuckled and pulled a face,

"that's disgusting Gail" Gail looked up,

"wha..what?" Gail said clearly still half-asleep, Holly laughed,

"aw baby, you really are obsessed with cheese-puffs, you even dream about them" Gail pouted but her eyes were still closed,

"come on lets go eat" Holly said and to her surprise Gail jumped up and ran into the kitchen, "unbelievable" Holly whispered to herself smiling, she looked into the kitchen and saw that Gail was dancing around the kitchen while pouring their food,

"**I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to knowwwww**" Gail sung loudly, Holly rested against the wall and grinned, she felt so lucky and blessed that she got to see this side of Gail. Gail saw Holly staring clearly daydreaming so...she threw a sprout at her which hit her right on the forehead,

"she shoots and she scores the crowd goes wild, yeeeeah" Gail victory danced around the kitchen island and pecked Holly on the nose as she passed, Holly scowled but couldn't really be mad at Gail as she was running around the kitchen cheering for herself, which was oddly cute _'you are crazy Gail Peck and I love you' _

"get your butt over here Gail Peck!".

* * *

><p>"I am so full" Gail said as she stretched out on the couch,<p>

"hey move over-" Holly said nudging her legs, Gail just sighed in content not moving an inch,

"- okay you asked for this" Holly lay completely on top of Gail who squirmed underneath,

"Holly, I think you're cutting off my air supply" Gail joked pretending to be gasping for breath, Holly moved off her slightly so half her body was on the couch and the other half still on top of Gail,

"you know-" she paused "-you're actually quite comfortable to lie on", Gail wrapped her arms around Holly,

"I don't mind staying like this" Gail said softly,

"mmm" Holly hummed in content,

"you know-" Gail paused "- don't freak out-" she took a deep breath "-what do you think about marriage?" Gail breathed out, it had been on her mind for a while now but she had no idea what Holly thought about the whole marriage thing. Holly inhaled sharply, before breathing out again, the question had caught her by surprise,

"I think marriage is a great thing, two people committed for life, I can see that with you, I can picture our wedding day and starting a family with you" Holly kissed Gail's chin,

"I can picture it too" Gail said softly, she kissed the top of Holly head.

* * *

><p>A few orgasms later, soft snoring filled the lounge, Holly lay on top of Gail, both wrapped up in a blanket with soft slow Christmas music filling the background, the fire still blazing. To their friends and family, their first Christmas together may not seem that special, but to them, it meant everything, they were happy and in love and safe, it would be a first Christmas that neither of them would forget.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Joie de Vivre-Exuberant enjoyment of life :)<br>**

**It was short and it was fluffy and I hope you all enjoyed that! I feel like a proposal may be too soon for them but I'm not so sure to be honest! I think we should meet Holly's sister in the next chapter don't you?! **

****OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!****

**Your follows, favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**As always thank you for reading :) **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope you all had a good Christmas :) oh and Happy New Year! Right! Lets get back onto the main story line!**

**joj14****: Thank you!**

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"Gail get your butt up!" Holly said jumping on Gail who grumbled and tried to pull the covers over her head, "-Gail you have work soon GET UP"

"woman let me sleep" Gail said sleepily and tried to roll over, which was difficult as Holly was straddling her,

"I have no sympathy for you, you spent half of new year's eve drunk, now get up" Gail grinned much to Holly's annoyance,

"morning beautiful" Holly rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile forming on her face,

"morning drunkard" she kissed Gail softly before pulling a face,

"god your alcoholic morning breath is disgusting", Gail smirked and pulled her down for a deep kiss, "-okay maybe not that bad" Holly said, lust clear in her voice as she pulled Gail up for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Holly was elbow-deep in a body, she was speaking out loud, documenting her findings into a voice recorder that was near by, "Jane Doe died approximately 2 days ago, fatal shot is the gun shot wound to the chest, there is one shot to the abdomen and one on the left arm just above the elbow, if the victim was found without the bullet to the chest and within half an hour of the other shots, then survival may have been possibl-"<p>

"-hey ner-" Gail stopped when she looked at Holly who was scowling slightly, she loved Gail coming to see her but sometimes she just wished the blonde wouldn't just drop by and would call her first, Holly removed her gloves and covered up the body, she stopped the recorder and walked over to Gail,

"what is it Gail?" Holly said slightly irritated,

"I um I thought you um-"

"hurry up Gail I have work to do" Holly said abruptly, Gail stood there a little shocked at Holly's coldness, she had come over with lunch, she remembered that the doctor sometimes forgot to eat when she was busy, Gail would normally drag her away for 15-20 minutes to eat, but today Holly just looked annoyed and irritated at the gesture,

"I came to give you lunch" Gail said quietly, she had a crap day at work so far, someone threw up at the back of the squad car, she had to chase a thief through the busiest part of Toronto not to mention the car door some idiot decided to open while she was running that sent her flying backwards and she was sure her ribs were bruised. Gail held back tears, she couldn't deal with Holly being like this towards her today, she sucked in a breath, looked at Holly handed her the bag of food and left, what surprised her the most was that Holly didn't call her back.

"Not gonna lie big sis that was mean" Holly stared at her sister as she reappeared out of Holly's office,

"shut it _Kenzi__" _Ashley stared at her,

"stop calling me Kenzi! I look nothing like her!"

"you do! you act like her and you look like her" Holly said smirking,

"wow Holly you're supposed to be all facts and you're comparing me to someone from _Lost Girl, _by the way you are the reason I stopped watching that show" she pouted,

"don't pout Ash, it doesn't look good on you" Holly said chuckling,

"bet it does on your girlfriend though" Ash smirked, Holly swatted her on the shoulder,

"shut up",

"nawh but seriously, I wasn't joking when I said that was mean what you did, didn't you see the tears in her eyes not to mention her wincing when she turned to walk away" she said as she swung around in the chair, Holly frowned, she didn't notice any of that, but that was because she wasn't really looking at Gail, she knew she shouldn't have snapped but she just felt really irritated, it was 1 pm and she had another 3 hours to go unless another body came in, they had both been lucky, their work times were the same, unless Gail was on nights like she was sometimes, but Holly knew that this week she was on days.

"Haven't you got homework to do or something?" Holly questioned looking over at Ash who was now poking the heart on the table with a pen,

"yeah but it's easy stuff, just reading which doesn't take me long-"

"-go, read now" Holly interrupted , Ashley huffed,

"fine you're so lame Hol, no joke, I'm 17 just trying to hang out with my big sister and she sends me away-" she sighed dramatically "- I feel so unloved" Holly started laughing,

"you really are something else you know that" Holly smiled she loved having her sister around but she really did need to work,

"see ya later McNerd!" she ran out the room before Holly could hit her.

* * *

><p>"Gail? Are you in? I did text you to say I'd be late" Holly said as she walked through the door to a dark apartment, she frowned, Gail should have finished work 2 hours ago, yet she was nowhere to be seen, Holly dumped her bag and walked through to their bedroom, she could hear Gail singing in the shower,<p>

"_**I**__**'**__**d catch a grenade for you, throw my hand on a blade for you, I'd jump in front of a train for you, you know I'd do anything for you, oh, I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain, yes, I would die for you, baby**__" _Holly walked into their ensuite, and was greeted with a very wet and naked blonde, if Gail was surprised she didn't show it she gave Holly a small smile and continued showering, Holly gasped she could see the black and blue bruises on Gail's ribcage, she was badly bruised. Gail heard her gasp and looked at Holly,

"are you okay?" she asked quietly not sure if this was going to cause another outburst from the brunette,

"Gail when did that happen? Why didn't you call me? Or at least sent me a text?" Holly said quickly, Gail waited for a moment blue eyes still looking at brown ones,

"I did" she said shortly, realisation hit Holly like a tonne of bricks, the reason Gail had come to the morgue, lunch was just an excuse to see her, she cursed internally, but before she could speak Gail was out of the shower towel wrapped around herself and had walked into the bedroom drying off her hair with another towel, Holly followed,

"baby I'm sor-"

"don't Holly, not tonight, I'm exhausted and I found out that you and _Dr Maur _were a lot more than university friends-" Holly stared at her, she knew she should have just told Gail the truth,

"Gai-" Gail chuckled sadly,

"I'm not upset with the fact you two used to date, I'm upset that you _lied _to me" Gail said quietly as she did up her bra and pulled on one of Holly's old athletics t-shirts and sweats, this didn't go unnoticed by Holly who would have smiled if the situation wasn't so serious,

"I just didn't want you to freak out that I knew your therapist, that's all" Holly said quietly, Gail stared at Holly who could feel those normally warm blue eyes freezing into her brain, those icy blues.

"You shouldn't have lied, I'm sleeping in the guest room tonight, dinner is in the fridge, night, I love you" Holly felt her words hit her heart, Gail knew that she would lay awake all night thinking that Gail would leave, she added those last three words almost like reassurance that she would still be there in the morning, that this was just a little bump in the road that they would sort out when Gail had the energy to do so,

"night, I love you too" Gail was about to leave the room when she turned around and kissed Holly fiercely her tongue forcing entrance, Holly moaned her hands roaming around to get a grip on Gail's shirt, Gail forced her hands down and pushed her against the wall,

"not tonight" she whispered and kissed Holly's cheek before walking out the room, leaving a very aroused Holly who sighed in frustration, Gail knew exactly what she was doing when she kissed her. Holly sighed again this time in exhaustion she had a pretty long day and decided to take a shower, she let the water flow over her, her left hand against the wall and the other dropped further south, she let her fingers dip into her wet folds, she groaned, Gail sure knew how to get her hot and bothered,she slowly pushed two fingers into her opening, she tried to muffle her moans, but it was useless, she moaned, she started thrusting slowly she had changed position, her back was against the wall while one hand thrust in and the other circled her clit, she was quickly building up to her climax, she pushed in another finger and pushed in hard, she was moaning loudly… and Gail heard, she was torn with storming in there and fucking her hard or simply ignoring it, she was upset with her after all… _'__fuck it__' _Gail pulled off her clothes as she walked back towards their bathroom, by the time she got to Holly she only had her panties on, Holly opened her eyes at the sudden draft of cold air, they locked with blue eyes almost dark with lust,

"you're pretty loud" Gail husked as she pulled Holly's hand away and pinning them above her head as her own hand moved down to Holly's dripping core, her back arched,

"I'm not going to be gentle, I'm going to fuck you hard and fast" Gail said as she sucked and nibbled on Holly's neck, she knew she was going to leave a mark, she pushed three fingers into Holly who cried out, "oh my g-" Gail started pumping fast and hard she was relentless, Holly wrapped her arms around Gail's shoulders and shuddered "oh don't stop don't stop" Gail continued pumping curling her fingers hitting Holly in just the right spot, while her thumb was circling her clit in small hard circles, Holly's back arched and her nails dug into Gail's shoulders as she came hard "Gail oh Gail" she panted as she tried to gain control of her breathing, Gail slowly pulled out, made sure that Holly wouldn't fall to the ground before stepping out of the shower,

"where are you going?" Holly asked slightly confused,

"to bed" Gail responded without even glancing back, _'__great__' _Holly thought _'__she__'__s still upset with me, I guess I would be too if Gail lied to me__… __Damn I need to sort this first thing tomorrow__' _Holly sighed as she finished showering, she was going to miss holding Gail tonight, that thought replaced the wonderful after sex feeling she'd normally get after Gail had throughly…well… fucked her… she closed her eyes and tried to sleep, she wanted this evening to go quickly so tomorrow would come quicker.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys! What do you guys think about Ash?! Let me know! <strong>

**So next chapter Holly has some making up to do, a scene with **_**Elaine Peck**_** is coming up and possibly another serious police case, this time Holly and Gail will not be targeted! **

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**Your follows, favorites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**As always thank you for reading :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Some ****confusion about my last chapter, ummmm, sorry? Anyway on with the story!**

**1076kd: I know, it seemed out of character for Holly to dismiss her so quickly, but it'll become clear in this chapter :) Yeah that last chapter was a little 'what?' even in my mind, this should fill in the blanks though! Thank you so much for your review :) **

**Guest: I have to admit I laughed a little at your review, 'I wasn't expecting a good sex scene from you' haha! Expect the unexpected! I've been writing for a while so I hope my skills are getting better the more I write. Sure thing! Ash isn't going to be too big in this but she'll definitely pop in from time to time :) **

**Guest: Yep, in this chapter :) **

**Guest: I am sorry to hear that :( I know, but all couples have off days I guess and this was one of those days for Holly, it'll become clearer in this chapter, ah well Ash is a 17 year old smart-ass so she's bound to be a little irritating but her scene wasn't that big so I don't see how you came to that conclusion, but whatever floats your goat! Well you'll find out how Gail found out about Dr Maur and Holly in this chapter! :) **

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Holly was woken by a piercing scream, she opened her eyes in confusion and reached for Gail, her brows furrowed when she came in contact with cold sheets, and then she remembered…Gail was in the guest room, "shit" Holly mumbled before jumping out of bed and sprinting to the guest room, she entered the room and what she saw broke her heart, Gail was tossing and turning mumbling before screaming out Holly's name, normally Holly loved it when she screamed her name, but this wasn't the good sort of screaming, she walked over to Gail and straddled her thighs, she pinned Gail's arms above her head, and gently said her name,

"Gail, Gail baby wake up" Gail continued trying to fight against Holly, but Holly wasn't moving, she was determined that Gail wouldn't injure herself more by thrashing hence the reason she had practically pinned her to the bed, she moved her arms to Gail's shoulders and shook her gently,

"baby please wake up" Holly said softly, Gail whimpered before shooting upwards, luckily Holly had been prepared and moved off slightly, Gail looked around and then her eyes set on chocolate brown orbs filled with worry,

"Holly-" she said quietly looking at their current positioning, "-why are you-"

"straddling you?" Gail nodded, Holly moved her hands so they were now resting on Gail's shoulders, her hands massaged the back of Gail's neck,

"you were quite physical tonight honey, you were thrashing and I didn't want you to injure yourself even more"

"oh" Gail said quietly, she knew this would happen but she relied on that small hope that it wouldn't, the fact was that being wrapped up in Holly's arms kept the nightmares at bay, it had been a crap day for her, she knew that being injured and Holly being cold towards her would bring up stuff,

"come back to our room" Holly said quietly, looking deep into Gail's eyes,

"Holly I don't-" Holly cut her off by kissing her deeply,

"I'm sorry, Gail I'm sorry I was so cold to you earlier, I just-" she paused "- god I must have made your day ten times worse-" Holly gulped and Gail looked away refusing to meet her eyes "-please baby look at me" Holly said softly, Gail's focus remained on the bedsheets, Holly gently turned her face so their eyes met, she could see a storm of emotions in those eyes she loved so much, "-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it's just I had an autopsy and it took a toll on me, my work normally doesn't affect me but it did today-" Gail's eyes softened slightly, "-it was a female, she was in her early 30's she had blonde hair and blue eyes, her cheekbones cut sharply into her face, but I couldn't help but think of you, she reminded me of you and it shook me up a little, just how much you mean to me, if you died Gail, I wouldn't be far behind from joining you" the confession hit Gail, it hit her deeply, tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall, she kissed her passionately,

"I love you, but I'll be around for a long time", Gail said quietly

"I love you too, you better be Peck or I will punch you in the arm really damn hard" they sat there for a moment just taking each other in, until Holly broke the silence,

"how did you find out about me and Dr Maur?" Holly asked slowly, Gail chuckled lightly,

"Holly I may have been an emotional wreck that day but I wasn't blind, I knew there was something more so I asked her when I had my next session with her" Holly nodded in understanding, "-she just told me you guys mutually just broke it off, you dated for a while that's it really",

"I'm sorry about that too"

"about what?" Gail questioned,

"lying to you, I should've just told you"

"I'm still a little upset that you lied to me, but it's nothing that I can't move on from-" Gail smiled warmly at Holly, "-besides I'm obviously way better in bed" Holly chuckled before swatting her in the arm, Gail pouted,

"bed?" Holly whispered,

"bed" they both stood up and headed back to their bedroom.

* * *

><p>Gail was woken by the aroma of coffee wafting through their bedroom, she felt Holly's lips press to her forehead,<p>

"morning" she whispered,

"morning Hol" she went to sit up but hissed in pain, Holly frowned,

"how did you do that?" Holly asked as she helped her sit up and handed her the mug,

"I was chasing a suspect, some idiot opened their car door as I was running and it sent me flying backwards" Gail said sighing as she felt the warm liquid doing its magic to wake her up,

"are you sure your ribs are just bruised? Not broken? Gail I'd really feel comfortable if we took you took the hospital to get you an x-ray, is your back okay? Because you fell backwards and with that kind of force you could have seriously harmed your sp-" Gail nudged Holly gently with her leg,

"you're rambling nerd" Holly gave Gail her 'shut up and let me continue' look,

"Gail hospital seriously, I want to make sure you're okay-" she sighed "-I should have made sure yesterday but I was being an ass-"

"a huge ass-" Gail quipped in, Holly glared at her, "- Hol I've already been, Oliver threatened me with desk duty for a month if I didn't" Holly took a deep breath,

"right, of course, if I'd just spoken to you properly yesterday then we wouldn't even be having this conversation" she sighed sadly, Gail put her mug on the nightstand and held Holly's hand,

"stop Holly, we all have our off days, god knows how many I've had, just forget it okay?" Gail said sincerely, Holly ran her thumb over Gail's knuckles,

"still doesn't excuse the way I treated you",

"it doesn't-" Gail paused and held Holly's other hand, "-but you explained to me, what hurt me the most was when I didn't know why you were off with me and you lying to me, you know how my mind can take an idea and run with it, but you explained and I understand, but next time just let me in, don't push me away Hol, I love you too much for you to be distant with me" Gail said as she released Holly's hands and pulled Holly into a hug, Holly melted into the embrace,

"I love you and I'm sorry" Holly whispered,

"I love you too and I forgive you" Gail whispered back.

* * *

><p><em>Few hours later<em>

"Holly hurry up, we're going to be late for our dinner with the devil!" Gail shouted from the lounge, she was dressed in a blue fitted dress that hugged her in all the right places, it stopped about 3 inches above her knees, she looked, stunning, she wore a pair of black heels and was currently pacing the length of the lounge, Holly entered and Gail's mouth went dry, she was wearing tight fitted pants that stopped at the ankle, she was wearing a red fitted button up shirt, her heels made her calf muscles stand out, her glasses nowhere to be seen, and her hair was down, her wavy brown hair really did something to Gail,

"see something you like officer?" Holly husked into Gail's ear, she jumped, she didn't realise that Holly had walked over to her,

"uh" Holly smirked before checking Gail out,

"mmm you look beautiful" Gail blushed and Holly kissed her cheek,

"you too gorgeous" Gail said softly,

"shall we get going then?" Holly asked,

"lets get this over and done with" with that said they both left the apartment.

* * *

><p>"Gail you really need to relax" Holly said prying her girlfriends hand off the steering wheel,<p>

"I am relaxed" Gail said through gritted teeth,

"look at me-" Holly demanded her hands coming up to cup Gail's face, "-it's only dinner-" Gail scoffed,

"yeah dinner with Superintendent Elaine Peck" Holly smiled sadly at her,

"I'll be with you every step of the way honey, always" Holly pecked her on the lips, Gail smiled, she got out the car and came round to Holly's side and opened the door for her, Holly grinned at the gesture,

"thank you gentle-lady" Holly said with her lopsided smile,

"welcome nerd" Gail said as she gripped Holly's hand, they reached the door of Gail's childhood home, it was a huge estate from what Holly could see, it looked like the perfect family home on the outside but from what she heard about Elaine Peck, the inside was far from family friendly, her thoughts were interrupted by the Superintendents voice,

"ah Gail dear, you made it-" she didn't make any motion to give her a hug, "-ah Holly" the superintendent stopped short of a greeting she eyed Holly up and down,

"hello Superintendent Peck" Holly held out her hand, Elaine Peck stared at it for a moment before shaking it, she gestured them into the house, Bill was in the kitchen pouring the wine,

"hey dad" Gail said her voice filled with warmth,

"hello sweetheart, come over here so I can get a good look at you" Gail rolled her eyes but made her way over, he pulled her in for a hug, Gail winced, her eyes watered,

"Gail? Are you okay?" he asked concerned,

"yeah just a minor injury on the job" he nodded in understanding,

"well make sure you heal up properly then" Gail smiled,

"dad-" Gail glanced at Holly,

"oh where are my manors! Hello Holly nice of you to come" he pulled her in for a hug as well, unlike most of the people she dated, her dad and Holly got on really well, when they were just friends there were times when Holly would have to wait for Gail at the precinct and she'd sometimes run into Gail's dad, conversation with them flowed easily, they were both very very intelligent people,

"Hey Bill" Holly said after he released her, unlike her mother, Bill Peck made sure Holly called him by his first name,

"food is ready so we should go and get seated" Elaine said her voice cutting through the happy atmosphere that was created only moments ago, Gail was opposite her mother, she wanted to make sure that Holly didn't feel uncomfortable, so she made sure Holly was seated opposite her dad, which left Gail baring the full force of her mothers prying questions,

"so Holly-" Elaine began as Holly took a bite of food, she swallowed and looked at Elaine, "-your promotion to Chief Medical Examiner must have been fantastic news" Holly nodded,

"it surprised me but I was thrilled when I was offered, Gail was more excited than me when she found out" a genuine smile appeared on Holly's face, Gail had made a romantic evening out of it to celebrate the promotion and the night ended with some fantastic 'I'm so proud of you I love you' sex, Holly squeezed Gail's thigh affectionately under the table,

"well Gail you should take some pointers from Holly, if you're going to be dating her, you might as well pick up some good habits, it's the _least _you could do" Bill put his fork down,

"Elaine-" he said disapprovingly,

"-no dad please let her continue, let her continue to tell me that I'm a shame to the Peck dynasty, how I will never be able to live up to her expectations of me, carry on _mother_" Bill sighed and Gail held tightly onto Holly's hand Holly squeezed back in reassurance,

"I was only saying dear, being gay _and _a beat cop isn't exactly pretty on record" Gail just gave a small smile and stabbed the food on her plate,

"you're hair looks terrible Gail honestly, why did you cut it short?"

"I felt like it" Gail replied shortly,

"and Weston has been asking about you too",

"I don't care, Weston can go and live with his _band of merry men_ for all I care",

"you will never be good enough for this family, it was a mistake having you, I can see that now" Holly's fork dropped and Gail's jaw dropped, Bill just stared at his wife in disbelief,

"we're leaving, thank you for having us Bill" Holly stood up and tugged Gail up with her,

"you don't realise just how amazing your daughter is, she is smart and beautiful, if the Peck's are crazy enough not to accept her then the Stewarts will, she will always be welcome in my family" Elaine just stared at Holly, Bill looked apologetically at both Holly and Gail,

"I'll see them out" he said to Elaine who was now sipping her wine, her face expression unreadable,

"I'm sorry Gail, and I'm sorry you had to witness that Holly-" he turned to face Gail,

"-honey I have never been more proud of you, you have grown up to be a smart, independent, beautiful woman, ignore your mother, you weren't a mistake and you will always be good enough to be in this family, don't go dropping the Peck name because of your mother, remember it's my side that it came from" he smiled warmly at Gail who wrapped her arms around his neck,

"thank you dad, you don't know how much I needed to hear that" she pulled away teary eyed,

"don't cry, I don't want to see my baby-girl cry" he wiped her tears away, and kissed her forehead, before turning to Holly and kissing her forehead too, the gesture surprised Holly slightly, but she welcomed it,

"I see you as my daughter as well Holly, I care about you both, drive safe and here take this-" he handed them both $100's each,

"dad-"

"no go buy some crazy expensive wine or bourbon-" he looked at Holly who looked at her feet smiling

"-it's on me, enjoy the rest of your evening" they both thanked him and left, once they were in the car, Holly turned to Gail,

"wanna get drunk?" Holly asked, Gail chuckled,

"oh hell yes" holly laughed and started the car.

* * *

><p>"What is wrong with you Elaine?" his voice raised slightly,<p>

"nothing, I was only saying that she needed to sort out her priorities" Bill was getting more and more agitated,

"she is our only daughter Elaine, if you're not careful you won't just be losing her, you'll lose us all" with that said he went to get is car keys,

"where are you going?" she asked, clearly his words shook her a little,

"I'm going to see your boss to ensure that you can't do anything to jeopardise Holly and Gail's jobs, there is no way I am going to let your attitude and hatred towards our daughter and her wonderful girlfriend, bring their careers down" with that said he left, Elaine just topped up her glass and continued sipping.

* * *

><p>"Holly?" Gail asked as she cuddled up to her side, Holly wrapped her arms around her,<p>

"yeah?"

"do you really want me to be part of your family?"

"you already are Gail and when the Stewarts meet you they'll love you" Holly kissed the top of Gail's head,

"good because I don't think my mother actually wants to be associated with me anymore"

"well DNA, can't do anything about that" Gail looked up,

"you sure? Can't I inject myself with a anti-Elaine shot?" Holly swatted her gently but the alcohol made her miss,

"clumsy much?" this time Holly didn't miss, Gail pouted,

"you do realise I can't see your pout in the dark right?"

"well how do you know I'm pouting?"

"because I know _you_" Holly whispered, it sent a shiver down Gail's spine,

"we're going to have a terrible hangover tomorrow-" Gail said quietly, "-thank god I have the week off" Holly sighed, Gail had a week off to recover from her injuries but she didn't,

"I don't think your mom likes me" Holly said softly,

"she loves you, well she loves your qualifications, it's me she doesn't like" Gail said sadly, and then yawned,

"come on lets get some sleep-" Gail had just snuggled in closer to Holly when Holly whispered,

"I'm in love with you Gail Peck",

"I'm in love with you Holly Stewart", they were both smiling and then they succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! I felt like making Bill Peck a little different in my story especially with standing up to Elaine and his affection towards Gail and Holly, so I hope you liked it :) <strong>

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**Your follows, favourites and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**As always, thank you for reading :) **


	21. Chapter 21

**Annnnnd guess whose back with a brand new tra- Chapter I said chapter****…**

**WOW i****'****ve reached over 100 follows! Thank you! Good responses for Chapter 20! I****'****m glad you seemed to like it, I can****'****t tell you how happy I am that you did :-)**

**I would just like to thank you all for your support and understanding, your words mean a lot to me and so do your thoughts and feelings on my writing. It****'****s become challenging to write about happy things when my current situation is the complete opposite but without further ado my Golly world is back intact and it needs to be resumed so here we go!**

**Thank you all for your follows, favorites and reviews (I do read them all.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

"GAIL!" Holly shouted from the lounge, Gail roused slowly from sleep blinking and wondering what had woken her, "GAIL!" ah that was what had woken her, she jumped out of bed as fast as she could with her injuries and ran into the lounge,

"Holly! What's wro-" Gail stopped panicking when she saw the brunette was fine,Holly was standing next to her_ gun __'__ohhh crap__' _Gail thought, Holly's hands were on her hips and her foot was bouncing up and down,

"what the hell is this?" Holly asked forcefully, Gail's eyes went wide with fear, she must have forgotten to put it away last night, what Holly didn't know was that after they had fallen asleep in their drunken haze, Gail had woken from a nightmare and she had managed not to wake Holly so she had taken her gun from the safety box under their bed and headed to the lounge to clean it.

"Hol I'm sorry I must have forgotten to put it away last night" Gail said quietly,

"why did you even have it out Gail?" Holly asked her eyes burning into Gail's clear blues,

"I couldn't sleep, I was just cleaning it" Gail wouldn't admit to Holly that she had a nightmare, she wanted her to think she was strong emotionally, that she could handle her nightmares on her own

"Gail I want a future with you, I want marriage, kids, everything, but what if one day when we have kids and you forget to put your gun away? What if they picked it up? What if they-" Holly stopped abruptly because Gail had interrupted her,

"-Holly stop, seriously just fucking stop-" Holly's eyes widened Gail had never swore in this way before, "-I made a mistake, a stupid one. Do you honestly think I would be so careless around kids? Is that what you think of me Holly? Irresponsible? Immature? Emotionally unstable? Huh is that what you think?" Gail's voice had risen, Holly knew what was happening Gail was panicking,

"Gail calm down I didn't say any of that, just be careful next time, god damn it Gail! I've stuck by your side through everything! Can't you for once just think! I LOVE YOU, I WANT A LIFE WITH YOU-" Holly lowered her voice "-I love you, I love you, please stop hating yourself-" she came closer to Gail who had her eyes lowered to the floor, tears streaming down her face, she cupped Gail's face and whispered "-your mother can't get you here, this is your safe place-" she kissed her softly "- _I _am your safe place".

* * *

><p>Holly rubbed the bridge of her nose, she had been staring at her computer screen for nearly 3 hours straight, she sighed to herself, she really needed Gail, Gail was the only one that would know what to do when Holly worked herself too hard, but Gail was also crashed out in their bed sleeping away her hangover, Holly pouted even though no one was around to see, she wanted to be at home sleeping her hangover away but she had to work, although hers wasn't as bad as Gail's she still would have preferred being at home today. She had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed the person of her thoughts enter and walk around her desk and stand behind her, it was only when she felt familiar hands start rubbing her shoulders did she turn around, she grinned at Gail who smirked back,<p>

"you seem tense baby" Gail whispered as she leaned down to kiss Holly softly, Holly groaned quietly,

"work has been kicking my ass today, I love what I do but sometimes it's just-" she sighed "-tough"

"what can I do?" Holly just looked at her, Gail understood immediately she straddled Holly who moved her hands to rest on Gail's butt and pulled her closer, Holly kissed Gail passionately her tongue forcing entrance, they were both moaning loudly, Gail slipped her hand into Holly's panties and started rubbing her clit, Holly pulled back and gasped.

"This isn't exactly the most comfortable position to be in" Gail whispered, without warning Holly pulled Gail's hand out and carried her to the couch, she lay down and pulled Gail on top, she immediately pulled off Holly's slacks and panties and settled between her legs, she sucked hard on Holly's clit, Holly moaned and her back arched off the couch, Gail continued sucking hard before she slid three fingers into Holly's slick opening, Holly screamed in pleasure and began moving against her hand, Gail removed her mouth and moved up to kiss Holly, she continued pumping fast and hard she could feel Holly's nails scrunching up her shirt, she smirked, Holly's head was tilted back, her eyes closed in pure ecstasy, Gail kissed down her neck before sucking on her pulse point, the sounds Holly was making were incoherent, Gail was pumping in and out furiously,

"oh my…fuck..right there, right there don't-" she moaned "-stop, when did you-" she gasped as Gail's palm rubbed her clit "-become a sex godde—" she couldn't finish speaking because just at that moment Gail hit her right on the spot, Holly came hard, moaning Gail's name, she went limp and it took her a few moments to come round, when she did she was greeted by a smirk,

"sex goddess huh?" Gail asked cheekily, Holly pouted, Gail just chuckled and lent down to kiss her, Holly moved her hand to the top of Gail's pants, but Gail nodded her head no,

"this is a I owe you Stewart, you owe me, and I will be coming to collect soon but not now, I need to go and see Dr Maur" Gail said pecking Holly on the lips before standing up and collecting the brunette's clothing, Holly mumbled a 'thanks' as she pulled on her pants, Gail frowned,

"what's wrong Hol?" Gail placed her hands on Holly's hips and tugged her close, Holly sighed and rested her head on Gail's shoulder who was rubbing soothing circles into her back,

"me and Dr Maur have some history that's all, it feels odd for you to be seeing her, I mean I know it's all professional but I can't help but feel a little wary of how well she's getting to know you" Gail responded by kissing the top of Holly's head,

"what happened between you two?" Gail asked, Holly took a deep breath

"we don't have time you need to go to your appointm-"

"I have time enough for this Holly, talk to me" Gail encouraged, Holly nodded and began to explain,

"when we were in university we dated for half a year and we both decided we weren't ready to commit to each other because we were so focused on studying, we broke the relationship off and it was fine for the first few months, we were polite to one another-" Gail nodded, "-but when I started dating someone, Anna changed she became distant and horrible towards me, it broke me because I did love her I just wasn't _in _love with her-" Gail kissed her nose, Holly sighed, they were both now lying on the couch, Holly was facing towards Gail who was lying with her back against the couch, "-anyway me and Shan were a great couple, I loved her so much, we had begun to make plans for the future you know getting our own place together and marriage and all that mushy stuff-" tears formed in Holly's eyes and Gail felt her heart break "- I came back to the apartment I shared with her and a few others on campus one night and I could hear moaning-" it clicked in Gail's mind what had happened "- I walked into my room and there was Shan with Anna in between her legs, the worst thing was that Anna just smiled and said that she'd gotten Shan to open up-" the use of words weren't lost on either of them "-ages ago, Shan didn't realise I was in the room she was so lost in her sex haze and she just pushed Anna back down-" she sobbed and Gail pulled her close, Holly held onto Gail tightly before pulling back slightly and continuing "- I left, and I was halfway through a bottle of whiskey when Shan came to see Anna out, she didn't see me at first but when Anna had left she walked into the lounge and there I was, drunk and crying on the floor, she just stared at me and kept apologising, saying that Anna played with her emotions, she picked me up and held me while I cried into her shoulder-" she chuckled sadly "- she consoled me after she _cheated _on me, but I was drunk and numb at that point, we had sex for hours that night, it was long, hard-" Gail shifted uncomfortably but let Holly continue "- and rough, the next morning I packed up my things while she had run out to get coffee and I had left by the time she got back, I moved in with Lisa while I finished the remainder of my year at university, Shan tried to contact me many times but I just ignored her, I won't forgive cheating, that's one thing I just can't-" she took a deep breath "- I told you all this Gail because I'm scared that Anna will-"

"get to me-" Gail finished for her and Holly nodded, Gail nuzzled Holly's nose with her own, "-she won't Holly, because I love you and only you, you make me a better person, I love you Holly Stewart" Gail said confidently, Holly gave Gail her signature lopsided smile,

"I love you too Gail Peck", Gail yawned loudly and Holly shook her head chuckling lightly before swatting her in the arm, Gail pouted,

"what? Did I or did I not just make you come so hard you forgot your name? Because that takes energy and effort babe" Holly burst out laughing and it made Gail feel all warm and fuzzy to hear that laugh that she loved so much.

* * *

><p>'<em>Sex Goddess: Where are you? The goddess is missing you and the dorks are driving me crazy<em>_'_

'_Holly: Sex Goddess? Really Gail?! I__'__m on my way cheese-puff, I miss you too, shh just try and have fun I__'__ll be there in a few minutes!__'_

Gail sighed and waited for her girlfriend to arrive at The Penny, Oliver had finally persuaded to get Gail to bring Holly tonight, she didn't want to push Holly after the day she had with the stress and then her past insecurities making an appearance but Holly had been keen on the idea. Gail was at the bar getting the next round when she felt arms wrap around her from behind,

"hey I hope you weren't waiting too long for me" Holly whispered before peppering Gail's neck with kisses, Gail just sighed and relaxed back into Holly,

"mmm Holly not my neck, you what it does to me-" Holly smirked and kissed Gail on the cheek before pulling away completely, "-come on nerd lets go met the dorks".

After introductions were made and everyone had enough alcohol in them conversation was flowing smoothly, Gail was sitting in between Holly's thighs, her back was flush against Holly's front and Holly's arms were wrapped tightly around her,

"so Holly how are you putting up with the ice queen here?" Holly felt Gail tense at Nick's words,

"she's warmer than you think" Holly replied shortly kissing the side of Gail's head, Nick abruptly became quiet and Chloe whacked him across the back of his head and Dov kissed her softly as if saying 'well done'. Steve and Traci were over at the bar getting the next round when Steve turned to Traci,

"I don't think I've ever seen her that comfortable around someone" he said as he looked over at his sister,

"they really are a perfect fit" Traci smiled as she saw Gail turn to kiss Holly lightly.

Gail turned back to the table, and was greeted by Chloe grinning at her like an idiot,

"what is it disney princess?" Gail snarked, she grinned even wider

"nothing nothing, it's just you two look so happy together, it's cute" Gail was lost for words at this annoying perky cop,

"er thanks" Gail said as she blushed, Gail felt Holly's hands start rubbing up and down her thighs before they slipped to the apex of her thighs, Gail fidgeted and took a sip of her Jack and Coke, Holly smirked and began to rub slowly up and down the seam of Gail's jeans adding more and more pressure, Gail was keeping up a good front but inside she was on fire and Holly was the match that started it.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" Gail said clearly flustered as she practically jumped out of the chair. Instead of going to the normal bathrooms she headed into the bigger disabled bathroom and locked the door, she lent over the sink and splashed some water over her face,

"pull your shit together Peck" she said aloud to herself before unlocking the door, she was about to leave when someone pushed her back into the bathroom and slammed her against the door,

"I'm repaying my debt Peck" Holly husked into her ear, Gail tried to turn around to face Holly but she held her in place. Holly pulled Gail's zipper down slipped her hand into Gail's panties, she was instantly was greeted with wetness,

"baby you're so wet" Gail just moaned in response, Holly rubbed her clit in tight circular motions, Gail was breathing hard,

"more…Holly please give me more" Holly bit down on Gail's neck and soothed over the bite with her tongue before slipping two fingers into Gail who instantly began to ride her, Holly wrapped her arm around Gail's waist and continued pumping furiously, they were both moaning loudly, it took a few more hard thrusts in the right spot before Gail came undone in Holly's arms, Holly spun her around and held her until she stopped shaking, she pecked her on the lips,

"stop smirking" Gail pouted as she spoke, Holly just chuckled,

"mmm nope, come on lets get out of here, I think our bed is much more comfortable for our activities" Gail pulled up her zipper, straightened herself out before grabbing Holly's hand, quickly saying bye and dashing out of The Penny, they were both laughing into the frosty night air as they headed towards the car.

* * *

><p>"BAAAAAAABY?!" Holly's voice echoed through the apartment,<p>

"urgh Hol what is it?" Gail responded from the bedroom where she was still wrapped up in the bedsheets,

"WHY DID YOU CANCEL YOUR THERAPY APPOINTMENT?" Holly was still shouting even though she was only down the hallway and the bedroom door was wide open,

"HOLLY STOP SHOUTING" Gail shouted covering her head with a pillow,

"hypocrite much?-" Holly asked as she sat down next to Gail and rubbed soothing circles into her back, "-why did you cancel your appointment with Dr Maur?" Gail sighed and sat up and pulled on Holly's hoodie which was flung on the floor next to the bed after last nights 'activities',

"I'm seeing a new therapist starting next week, you didn't honestly think i'd go back to Dr Maur after what you told me right?-" Holly shifted uncomfortably, "-babe please listen to me when I say this, I switched therapists for _you _because it was making _you _uncomfortable about me seeing her, I didn't switch because I thought you were right and that i'd sleep with her" the look in Holly's eyes confirmed that the thought had crossed her mind and Gail felt a little hurt about the lack of trust "- I love you Holly and only you, you're it for me Holly Stewart" she kissed Holly slowly,

"I know, I'm sorry, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just I'm still cautious because of what's happened in the past, I trust you 100% Gail, my insecurities are starting to get the better of me, I love you Gail I just don't want to lose you"

"Maur is ugly anyway-" that earned a chuckle from Holly "-baby she hasn't got anything on you, when I walk into a room you are the only one I see, when I wake up you're the first thought on my mind and the last thought on my mind when I fall asleep, in my dreams it's just me and you Holly Stewart, because with you I feel whole, with you I feel _complete_" Holly was stunned by Gail's confession and of course Holly's few moments of silence registered in Gail's mind as rejection she tried to get out of bed when Holly stopped her with a passionate kiss,

"you have a way with words cheese-puff-" Gail smiled shyly "-you're it for me too, I hope you know that" Holly nuzzled Gail's nose, they both cuddled up together and fell asleep in the security of each others arms.

* * *

><p>"What's happening little man?" Gail said as she high fived Leo.<p>

"nothing much Aunt Gail" he said excitedly, Gail just chuckled,

"you sure? You seem pretty pumped up for someone who has nothing going on" he pulled on Gail's hand and dragged her to the lounge in Traci's house, she was surprised to see her dad and Holly standing there, she walked over to greet them, she pecked Holly on the cheek before approaching her dad,

"hey dad, what are you doing here?-" her face dropped "is mother here too because if she is I swear I'm walki-"

"-Gail stop, your mother isn't here with me, actually there is something Holly has to ask you" Gail looked over at Holly confused,

"you know you don't have to have an audience to ask me something Hol" Gail said as she turned to face Holly, Holly just grinned,

"Gail Peck, love of my life, will you-" she took a deep breath "-like to accompany me to Vancouver to meet my parents?" Gail laughed, in fact she was on the floor laughing, her laughter was contagious soon enough Holly, Steve, Bill, Traci and even Leo were all laughing, Gail managed to compose herself she stood and kissed Holly quickly and softly before resting her forehead against Holly's,

"god nerd I thought that was going to be a proposal, thank god it wasn't because I want to be the one to propose first and plus-" her voice dropped "-I'd like to it in a different setting so we can just fu-" Holly clamped her hand over Gail's mouth

"-will you come with me?" Holly asked as she removed her hand,

"yes, it was always going to be yes" Holly grinned and kissed Gail passionately before Bill cleared his throat, they both pulled away and looked to the ground blushing,

"Gail I'm here today to tell you that, I 100% support you and Holly and I don't want you over-thinking about your relationship with the good doc here-" he shot a smile towards Holly who smiled back "-as far as your mother is concerned-" he paused "- I don't want you worrying about her, let me do that, do you understand me Gail? You and Steve I love you both and I am very proud that you are my children, keep going you have both created beautiful lives for yourselves, don't let your mother bring that down, she loves you but sometimes she is real pain in the ne-"

"ass-" Gail said quickly, everyone looked at her and she just shrugged "-I am speaking the truth" Bill just sighed and chuckled shaking his head,

"I was invited to make sure you didn't freak out about meeting Holly's parents, but as far as I can tell you are definitely not freaking out, so with that said, I love you, stay safe" he kissed the top of her head, said bye to everyone and left,

"can we please order Pizza, these _feelings _are making me feel weird" Leo said,

"oh my god you are spending way too much time with Gail" Traci said and they all burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was okay! Probably going to add another storyline, possibly another case, I<strong>**'****m not too sure yet, but stick around :-)**

**OFFICER LUNCHBOX FOR THE WIN!**

**As always, thank you for reading :)**


End file.
